Our Own World
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta es mi versión de lo que podría ocurrir en el universo alternativo con la capitana Beckett y Castle... espero que les guste. No será oneshot, aunque no se cuanto durará. Capítulo 15. Subimos a M.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi versión de cómo pudo haber continuado la historia en el universo parelelo, espero que les guste... por ahora K+  
><strong>

**Our Own World**

Kate trató de contener la sangre que salía y manchaba toda la ropa de él y también la de ella, sus ojos en los de él, Castle no hablaba, respiraba con dificultad…

-Señor Castle… señor Castle, por favor no me deje…- dijo con angustia, no tenía idea de qué le pasaba a ese loco, pero sus palabras le hacían cosquillas a su corazón y el hecho de haberle salvado la vida… aún más- quédese conmigo… por favor…- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo importante por ella…

La ambulancia llegó a los pocos minutos y lo atendieron. Estaba mal, lo llevaron inmediatamente a una clínica y Kate, que lo acompañó durante todo el viaje en ambulancia, tomando su mano y soportó un paro cardíaco y creyó que se moría, se quedó esperando afuera a tener novedades de él…

Una vez que los médicos salieron a darle novedades, y le dijeron que estaba débil pero que creían que tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, Kate pensó en avisarle a su familia…

Se sintió culpable al ver cómo su madre y su hija corrían hacia ella, desesperadas…

-Señora Rodgers…- dijo Kate con angustia.

-¿Usted es Kate Beckett?- preguntó Martha, su cara desencajada.

-Así es…- dijo ella- yo la llamé por teléfono… quería decirle que siento mucho lo que le sucedió a su hijo… los médicos que lo operaron están disponibles para hablar con ustedes… dicen que tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir…

-Todo esto fue por ti, ¿verdad?- dijo Alexis mirándola fijamente.

-Lo siento… sí… hubo un tiroteo y él saltó enfrente de mí para salvarme…

-¿Cómo puede ser que no te conociéramos y él se arriesgara tanto por ti?- dijo Alexis todavía sin comprender.

-Querida… tu padre ha estado confundido estos días…

-Aunque haya pasado lo que pasó, prefiero a este Richard Castle antes que al otro…

-¿De qué hablan? Si puedo saberlo…

-De que estos días, mi hijo estuvo muy extraño… hablaba de objetos mágicos de los incas, de universos paralelos, de volver a su Kate…

-Que no era yo…

-No tengo idea…- dijo Martha con tristeza.

-No importa… en cuanto se recupere, podremos hablar con él y ver cómo está…- dijo Kate.

-¿Se va?- preguntó Martha.

-Solo a descansar un rato y poner en orden mis cosas en la comisaría… soy capitana y tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de venir a quedarme…

-¿Quieres decir que te quedarás?- preguntó Alexis sorprendida.

-Me gustaría hacerlo… si no les molesta… me siento muy agradecida y me agradaría saber qué le ocurrió a Castle…

-Por mí no hay problema, querida… puedes quedarte con nosotras, o podríamos turnarnos…

-Como quieran… yo podría quedarme de noche…

-Aunque no puedas verlo…- dijo Alexis.

-Si puedo verlo, sería fantástico, pero no soy familiar, dudo que me dejen… así que con estar, me alcanza… o debería alcanzarme…

-Yo… iré a buscar al médico para que venga…- dijo Alexis y se alejó.

-Querida… antes de que te vayas… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dijo Martha y tomó sus manos al verla asentir- ¿tú estás… quiero decir, sientes cosas por mi hijo?

-Martha… yo… no puedo explicarlo… lo conozco hace dos días… y sin embargo siento como si lo hubiera hecho por años… toda esa historia de la otra Kate… de que nosotros estábamos juntos… digamos que me hizo cosquillas… quiero saber más…

-Bueno… vé a descansar… nos vemos luego…- le dijo y besó su mejilla.

Martha la miró irse y suspiró. ¿Sería que finalmente el destino le había enviado a su hijo mujeriego una buena mujer que lo quisiera realmente?

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde y sin muchas explicaciones, Kate volvió al sanatorio y se instaló en una silla. Martha salió de la terapia intensiva y fue a saludarla.<p>

-Alexis se quedó con él… tuvo otro paro hace unas horas…- dijo y vio como Kate se contraía de pena.

-Lo siento… de verdad…

-¿Quieres pasar? Podemos decir que eres de la familia…

-No… gracias, estoy bien así… cuando se recupere lo veré… prometido…- dijo ella.

-Bien… gracias… si te quedas, yo iré a descansar… no creo que duerma, pero me hará bien aunque sea recostarme…

-Le avisaré cualquier cosa…

-Por favor…- dijo y entró a buscar a Alexis.

Cuando salieron, Kate levantó la mano para saludar a la chica que la saludó desde lejos, parecía molesta y Kate la comprendía…

* * *

><p>Pasó casi una semana quedándose allí por las noches, durmiendo incómoda en una silla, teniendo que recuperar las horas luego, pero tenía tanta curiosidad por ese hombre y su prueba de amor que no podía evitarlo…<p>

La relación con Martha y Alexis fue creciendo de a poco, la chica fue la más dura, pero luego de algunas charlas y cafés de por medio, la conquistó…

Kate bostezó al sentarse en su escritorio. Era temprano, había pasado las primeras horas de su cumpleaños en el sanatorio y sentía como que su vida seguiría así para siempre…

Ryan y Espo entraron a su oficina con una torta de cumpleaños y una vela encendida…

-Feliz Cumpleaños, capitana…-dijeron a coro y Kate sonrió.

-Gracias, chicos…- dijo Kate y cuando estaba por soplarla, Espo la interrumpió.

-Hey… tienes que pedir los tres deseos…

-Es cierto…- dijo y cerró los ojos _"ser feliz, encontrar al asesino de mi madre y que Castle despierte"_ pensó y luego apagó la vela.

-Felicidades…- dijo Ryan y la abrazó. Espo hizo lo mismo.

Pero el festejo se interrumpió por el sonido del móvil de ella.

-Beckett…- dijo y abrió la boca- sí, Martha… ¿se despertó? Sí… por supuesto… salgo para allá…- dijo Kate.

-¿Castle?- preguntó Espo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Te has quedado allí estos días, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ryan.

-Sí… para ayudar a la familia y por agradecimiento…

-Ese tipo te pegó fuerte… nunca lo hubiera pensado…- dijo Ryan.

-Estoy demasiado contenta para hacerles caso… coman la torta, guárdenme un trozo…- dijo y se fue…

* * *

><p>Kate se sintió ansiosa mientras caminaba por los corredores de la clínica. Tenía tantas cosas para decirle y sin embargo se sentía tan extraña…<p>

Golpeó la puerta y sonrió cuando él, rodeado por Martha y Alexis giró suavemente la cabeza y la miró…

-Señor Castle…- dijo ella y sintió que su corazón latía al doble de lo normal.

-¿Nos conocemos?- dijo él con una sonrisa, mirándola como si recién la descubriera.

Kate se tensó, se sintió estúpida. No, no podía ser… él no podía haberla olvidado…

-Papá… ella es la capitana Beckett… la que te trajo aquí y por quien recibiste esas balas… tú la salvaste…

-¿Kate?- dijo él y achicó los ojos como si intentara recordar.

-Kate…- dijo ella y se acercó un poco.

-Querida… nosotras deberíamos irnos un rato y dejarlos conversar, ¿no te parece?- le dijo a Alexis su abuela.

Cuando las dos mujeres desaparecieron, Kate se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-Señor Castle… realmente quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mí…

-Bueno… parece que fue algo meritorio… mi hija y mi madre me miran de otra manera… es como si me hubiesen descubierto… para ser sincero… no recuerdo mucho de ese momento… ¿podrías acercarte?- le dijo y Kate avanzó unos pasos hasta que llegó hasta la cama.

Castle levantó su mano y la estiró, buscando tocar su cara. Kate entrecerró los ojos, y cuando él la tocó, trató de no dejarse llevar por esa caricia, se sentía extrañamente familiar…

-Recuerdo tu cara… Kate… tú me hablabas, me pedías que no te dejara…

-Lo hice, es cierto… y por suerte te salvaste…- le dijo en tono bajo. Estaban más cerca de lo que ella creía que debían estar.

-Entonces… tú también me salvaste a mí…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Solo me quedé contigo… hasta que vinieron a atenderte…

-Y pasaste varias noches aquí… mi madre me lo dijo…

-Me siento muy agradecida…

-Entiendo…

-¿Sabes? Hoy es mi cumpleaños…

-Pues… feliz cumpleaños…- dijo él sonrió, algo cansado.

-Es curioso, cuando mis compañeros me trajeron la torta y pedí tres deseos… uno ya se cumplió…- dijo y sonrió.

-Eres afortunada…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Lo soy… - dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Así que eres capitana… algún día me gustaría escribir un policial… no me ha ido bien con mi última novela…

-Bueno… las de Derrick Storm eran buenas…

-Gracias…- dijo él y sonrió con calidez- ¿las has leído realmente?

-Así es… y tengo tu firma en una…

-Por eso me resultabas familiar…

-¿Dirás que me recuerdas?

-No olvidaría esa sonrisa por nada del mundo…

-Bueno… creo que te dejaré descansar…

-Pero volverás…

-Mañana…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Kate?- dijo y ella lo miró. Castle extrajo una flor de uno de los ramos que había recibido y se la extendió- feliz cumpleaños… gracias por cuidarme…

-Siempre…-dijo ella y sintió otra vez que su piel se erizaba.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo él y ella asintió.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo ella y salió de la habitación algo agitada por la sensación que había tenido…

Salió corriendo de la clínica, casi escapando. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de un hombre en solo dos días? ¿Tendría razón él cuando le había dicho que en otro universo ellos eran una pareja?

Kate suspiró y miró la flor antes de subirse al auto. Volvería a verlo al día siguiente, eso no se lo impediría nadie…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creí que esta historia podría ser un oneshot, pero creo que la seguiré un poco más, por la capitana Beckett! Jaja! Gracias por darle una oportunidad!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, y no los respondí porque noté que había dudas con respecto al argumento que les explicaré ahora... no sobre el argumento original, claro, sino sobre mi modesta versión...**

**El Rick Castle que se despertó en el hospital es el del mundo de la Capitana Beckett... el otro regresó con su Kate y está felizmente casado con ella... de ninguna manera podría mezclarlos... lo siento por la Capitana, pero la otra Beckett ha luchado más por ganarse el amor del otro Castle y también contribuyó a que se convirtiera en mejor persona...**

**Sin dudas, la historia les caerá rara... pero tengan en cuenta que Kate siente que conoce a Castle desde hace tiempo... que le pasan algunas cosas con él y que este Castle desastroso se despertó a una vida casi arreglada por el otro... y deberá aprovecharla, dándose cuenta de que no es tan difícil hacer las cosas bien, llevarse bien con su hija y encontrar el amor de su vida...**

**Aclarado esto, aquí les dejo la continuación, pero si tienen dudas les contestaré por DM lo que necesiten aclarar... Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Kate llegó temprano a su casa ese día. Luego de pasar por la clínica había vuelto a trabajar, pero había llegado un punto en el que no podía seguir… sus ojos estaban tan cansados que casi no veía…

Se preparó un baño relajante, con espuma y cumplió con la rutina que hacía meses no tenía… un baño, una copa de vino y un libro de Castle…

Se sumergió en el agua tibia y su cuerpo se amoldó rápidamente, agradecido… había dormido mal esa semana… pero estaba contenta… había cuidado a ese hombre, prácticamente desconocido en los papeles, pero que ella sentía conocer desde hacía años…

Lo único que no encajaba era su bache en la memoria… Kate entrecerró los ojos cuando lo recordó tirado en el suelo, mirándola con esos profundos ojos azules…

"_Señor Castle… me ha salvado la vida… ¿por qué?_

_Porque te amo, Kate…"_

Kate tomó el libro y lo giró para observar la fotografía… ¿qué clase de delirio tenía ese hombre? Delirio al que la había arrastrado a ella… No… no podía sentir lo que le parecía que estaba sintiendo…

¿Desde cuándo creía ella en las locuras que ese tipo le había contado?

Kate pensó en que podría indagar un poco, hablar con Martha… quizás ella supiera algo… ellas tenían algo de confianza luego de pasar esos días en vela, junto a Castle…

Se obligó a relajarse, todavía le quedaban unas horas a su cumpleaños y Kate quería pasarlo de la mejor manera… tranquila…

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y ella lo atendió con fastidio…

-Beckett…- dijo y alzó las cejas, tratando de saber quién era.

-Hey… amiga…- dijo Lanie y Kate sonrió distendida.

-Hey…- contestó Kate.

-Te fuiste temprano hoy… ¿qué tal un mini festejo en Remy's?

-No… Lanie… lo siento…- dijo y presionó el altavoz y dejó el móvil sobre la mesita.

-¿Estás en tu casa? Puedo pasar por allí…

-No… de verdad, Lanie, estoy bien…

-¿Pasarás el día de tu cumpleaños sola?

-Solo un par de horas… además… tú deberías hacer algo de reposo…

-Es cierto… pero no te puedo dejar sola… además… tienes que contarme lo que pasó con el chico escritor…

-¿Lo que pasó?

-Sí… no finjamos que no pasó nada…

-Es que no pasó nada que no sepas…

-El tipo recibió esas balas por ti… porque sí…

-Bueno… porque sí, no… estaba medio loco…

-¿Estaba? ¿Falleció?

-No, no… hoy despertó… no recuerda mucho…

-No recuerda haberte salvado…

-No recuerda haberme conocido…

-Qué raro…

-Sí… bueno… cuando lo conocí hace unos días, me contó una historia extraña… sobre mundos paralelos… decía que él y yo éramos pareja y que él quería volver a su universo…

-¿Hablas en serio? Esa es la excusa más estúpida que he oído para llevar a alguien a la cama…

-Bueno… yo no le creí… pero cuando estaba ahí tirado, desangrándose… me dijo que me había salvado por amor… y juro que por un momento, sentí una sensación tan agradable que hacía siglos no sentía…

-¿Le crees?

-No es que lo haga… pero si está loco, es muy convincente…

-Entiendo… pero creo que lo que tú estás necesitando es una relación en serio… desde que terminaste con Josh…

-Hace año y medio, lo sé…

-Bueno… ¿entonces?

-Entonces nada… puede que a veces me sienta sola… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-¿Qué tal… salir con un tipo?

-Tú sabes que entre el trabajo y el poco tiempo que me queda no puedo hacer eso… no es fácil… intenté salir con compañeros de trabajo y no resultó… lo de Josh fue lindo pero me cansó…

-¿Y Castle?

-Castle… sí… la verdad si no fuera que lo conozco hace tan poco y que su reputación es arrolladora, quizá le daría una oportunidad… pero tampoco…

-Pero te gusta…

-Sería una tonta si lo negara… estuve enamorada, platónicamente de él desde que leí su primer libro…

-Quizá por eso tienes esa sensación de que lo conoces…

-Puede ser… igual yo siento que es algo más profundo…

-Quizás él tenga razón y realmente están juntos en otro universo…

-¿Tú crees en esas cosas?

-Lo que importa aquí es si tú crees…

-No lo sé… el tiempo lo dirá…- dijo Kate.

-¿De verdad no quieres que vaya?

-No… en serio… estoy cansada… y tuve un lindo día… gracias…

* * *

><p>Luego de cortar la comunicación, Kate se quedó leyendo y disfrutando de su vino durante un buen rato… pero más tarde el sueño volvió y se secó para irse a dormir…<p>

Se puso su bata de seda y se dejó caer en la cama… suspiró con placidez y cerró los ojos…

Su móvil comenzó a sonar con un número desconocido y Kate miró la hora… eran casi las 11 de la noche ¿quién podría ser a esa hora?

-Beckett…- dijo con cansancio, su deber por encima de su descanso.

-Hey… Kate… ¿te desperté?- dijo una voz masculina y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó.

-Soy Rick… quiero decir… Richard Castle…

-¿Castle?- le dijo y comprendió, no lo oía bien porque él parecía estar hablando en voz baja.

-Sí… perdona la hora…

-No, no… está bien… dime ¿pasó algo?

-Todos duermen por aquí… yo… le pedí tu número de móvil a mi madre, espero que no te moleste…

-No importa…- dijo ella y frotó sus ojos.

-Bueno… quería decirte que… ahora viene el momento en que invento la mejor excusa por haberte llamado… no… no se me ocurre nada… ¿serán los medicamentos que me inyectaron?

Kate lanzó una carcajada suave.

-Escucha, Castle… deberías estar descansando… intuyo que nadie sabe que estás despierto… yo… prometo que iré mañana…

-Kate… cuando me desperté hoy temprano… me contaron la historia… me dijeron que te había salvado… mi hija y mi madre cambiaron su actitud conmigo… siento como si otra persona hubiera arreglado todo por mí…

-Entiendo…- dijo y sintió un escalofrío.

-No, no entiendes… mi vida era un completo desastre hace un par de días y de pronto me despierto un día y todo está arreglado… y no recuerdo por qué…

-Yo creo que deberías estar agradecido… ¿no crees?

-Lo estoy… mucho…

-Pero…- dijo ella presintiendo su duda.

-El hecho es que… desde que viniste… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti un solo segundo… necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó entre nosotros esos dos días antes de haberte salvado…

-Castle yo… intentaré hacerlo… pero no ahora…

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Creo que me iré a dormir ahora…

-Que descanses…

-Tú también… y feliz cumpleaños…- dijo y cortaron.

Kate se estiró en la cama y cerró los ojos. La teoría del universo paralelo tenía cada vez más sentido ¿qué clase de locura era esa?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí llegamos, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate se cambió por tercera vez antes de salir para la clínica. Había salido más temprano del trabajo y estaba ansiosa por cumplir su promesa a Castle…

En realidad estaba ansiosa por verlo, esa llamada, la noche anterior la había dejado pensando… mucho…

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación y escuchó que él le pedía que entrara…

-Hey…- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hey…- le contestó él con una sonrisa- ¿mucho trabajo?

-Algo así… pero salí temprano…- dijo y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.

-Bien… cuéntame…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo…- dijo él.

-¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-No lo sé… me fui a dormir la noche anterior… y me quedé hasta tarde en la cama… tuve sueños raros…

-¿Sueños raros?

-No lo sé… mi casa era distinta... había adornos que me gustaban, y cosas sin sentido, un cuadro lleno de caracoles de mar y vi una fotografía de Alexis que tenía el cabello de su color natural…

-¿Rubia?

-Pelirroja…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate y se quedó pensando.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… estábamos investigando un crimen… mis detectives estaban intentado sacar pistas y de repente apareciste en la comisaría… preguntabas por mí… decías que había tenido un problema y te sorprendiste cuando me viste allí… comenzaste a contar una historia que nada tenía que ver con la realidad… pero sabías muchas cosas… cosas sobre procedimiento, sobre la escena, sobre mí…

-¿Sobre ti?

-Sabías donde estaba yo mientras te interrogaban, conocías todos los detalles a la perfección…

-¿Cómo era eso?

-No lo sé… te interrogué, trataste de convencerme de que teníamos una relación, que nos habíamos conocido hace 6 años… durante un caso… y que ahora estábamos juntos…

-Pero tú no me creíste…

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Yo sabía que no era cierto… bueno, no del todo… tú y yo nos habíamos visto ya, para la firma del libro, pero no te lo confesé ahí, no quería confusiones…

-¿Entonces?

-Ayudaste un poco con el caso, simplemente no pude quitarte de encima… incluso te encerré un rato, pero tu madre no quiso venir por ti y tuve que soltarte…

-¿Me arrestaste?

-Te pasaste… ¿recuerdas algo de lo que te conté?

-Nada… blanco total… es raro ¿no?

-Bueno… parece que tu doble bueno vino a salvarte…

-Y a salvarte a ti… pero yo lo hubiese hecho también…- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Bueno… creo que es mejor que te deje descansar…- dijo y cuando se levantó, él la tomó de la mano y la miró suplicante.

-No te vayas, por favor…- le dijo.

-No es que quiera hacerlo… creo que te estoy abrumando con todo esto y no es mi intención… quiero que estés bien…

-Si te quedas y quieres guardar silencio, yo lo acepto… pero no te vayas…

-Castle…- protestó ella y entreabrió los labios cuando vio que él se acercaba su mano a la nariz y aspiraba.

-Tu aroma…- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi perfume…

-No, no… tu aroma… en el sueño me despertaba en una cama, la mía, supongo… y la almohada estaba impregnada de… era tu aroma Kate… - Rick se incorporó y tiró de su mano y ella trastabilló un poco y lo miró a los ojos de cerca.

-Castle…

-¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de que te conozco? ¿De que si te doy un beso sentiré lo mismo?

-No lo sé… y no lo experimentaremos…- dijo con lo que pretendió ser firmeza.

-¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo… ¿acaso tu novio se pondrá celoso? Prometo no decirle nada…

-No tengo novio…- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Esas son buenas noticias…- dijo y sonrió y Kate sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas.

-No para mí…- dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema- además… supongo que tus millones de novias vendrán a buscarme, no quiero problemas…

-¿Ves alguna aquí? Ninguna de ellas importa… ¿o estás celosa?

-¿Celosa? ¿yo? No… para estar celosa tendría que sentir algo por ti…- se reprochó a sí misma- y no es el caso…

-Solo un beso… ¿acaso no estás agradecida? Solo te pido ese favor…

-¿Un favor? Pretendes que lo vea como algo terapéutico… no te besaré, Castle…- dijo y salió casi corriendo.

Rick se quedó mirándola pensativo. No podía echar a perder todo eso que le estaba pasando. Sería una tontería muy grande y esa mujer era la clave de todo… pensó en las mujeres que había conquistado últimamente, se acordó de esa joven, casi adolescente… Chelsea… se había quedado con ganas de más con ella… pero Kate…

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Su madre tenía razón, Kate era el tipo de mujer por la que un hombre se deja de tonterías y piensa en comprometerse…

Se quedó allí, pensando, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de acercarse a ella. De pronto se sintió inspirado… Se preguntó cómo había sido ella antes, cuando todavía no era capitana, cuando era solo una detective de homicidios…

Se sintió inspirado y se puso a escribir. Se olvidó del mundo, por suerte se sentía mucho mejor y aunque todavía le costaba moverse un poco, eso no fue impedimento.

* * *

><p>Martha y Alexis lo fueron a ver más tarde y se sorprendieron al encontrarlo inspirado. Él no les prestó demasiada atención, pero a ellas no les importó.<p>

Esa noche, Rick intentó llamarla, necesitaba aunque fuera escuchar su voz, pero ella no lo atendió. O estaba ocupada o molesta por la situación que habían vivido…

Finalmente le envió un texto, quizás así ella le respondiera…

"_Estás muy enojada"_

"_Incómoda"_

"_Por favor no lo estés, no quiero presionarte, me pasan cosas inexplicables contigo, cosas que solo serían normales si te conociera"_

"_Debes entender que a pesar de todas esas sensaciones familiares, no nos conocemos, Castle"_

"_¿Si te llamo me atenderás? Quiero contarte algo"_

Rick se sorprendió de que ella lo llamara mientras él esperaba su respuesta.

-Hey…- dijo con una sonrisa él.

-No te lo tomes por costumbre… solo te llamo porque estás convaleciente…

-Pronto saldré de aquí y estaré en libertad…

-Me alegra por ti…- dijo ella con sinceridad- ¿era eso lo que querías contarme?

-Bueno… eso y… estoy escribiendo otra vez…

-Muy bien… me alegra oír eso…- dijo ella y él supo que sonreía.

-Pero… se trata de una novela policial y elegí un personaje femenino… lo basaré en ti…

-Castle…

-¿No quieres?

-No es que no quiera…- protestó- ya te dije que mi vida es aburrida…

-¿Me lo dijiste? ¿Cuándo?

-El otro día… cuando salimos a tomar cerveza…

-¿Tú y yo?

-Cuando te dejé salir, me invitaste a tomar cerveza, prometiste contarme porqué habías matado a Derrick Storm…

-¿Te conté por qué lo hice?

-No… toda esa salida era para seguir con el caso…

-Bueno… puedo contártelo si quieres… pasado mañana saldré, ¿qué tal una cena?

-Castle…

-Estaré convaleciente, Kate… ¿qué daño puedo hacerte?

-¿Para qué cenar? ¿Acaso quieres convertirme en una de tus conquistas?

-Quizá yo podría convertirme en una de las tuyas…- dijo él y la escuchó reír.

-Eres persistente…

-En todos los aspectos cuando algo me interesa…

-Podrías tener a la mujer que quisieras… ¿por qué yo?

-Porque eres especial…

-No lo creo…

-Eso es lo que te hace especial… ni siquiera te das cuenta… Dios… estoy tan agradecido al destino… mi inspiración volvió y lo hizo de la mano de la mujer más increíble…

-Castle…

-¿Dije eso en voz alta? Lo siento… nos vemos en dos días, capitana Beckett…- le dijo y cortó.

Se estiró en su cama y sonrió con placidez. Ahora lo tenía en claro. Su deseo se estaba cumpliendo. Él lo había pedido no hacía mucho a su buena estrella… había pedido inspiración… ¿acaso la inspiración venía de la mano con el amor?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... parece que ahora es Rick quien no quiere perder la oportunidad de estar con Kate... veremos como sigue... gracias por leer!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rick no la llamó durante esos dos días, se dedicó a escribir, esperando reponerse y que le dieran el alta…

Ella se comunicó una sola vez con Martha, para interesarse sobre su salud…

Y la actriz no pudo con su genio y la interrogó sobre la supuesta cena que él le había propuesto…

-Bueno… todas esas son ideas de él, yo ni siquiera acepté la invitación…

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te dijo algo inconveniente?

-No… para nada… es que creo que se está ilusionando conmigo y me siento un poco incómoda…

-¿Quién no podría ilusionarse contigo, querida? Eres como un ángel, llegaste en el momento en que más te necesitaba y le diste inspiración…

-Martha… lo que a mí me produce incomodidad es toda esa situación de sentir que ya nos conocemos, de que existe una historia entre nosotros, cuando yo estoy segura de que no es así…

-Quizá sean almas gemelas… a veces sucede… se ven por primera vez y creen que estuvieron juntos toda la vida…

-Eso es un lindo cuento de hadas… pero no existe en la realidad…

-¿Desde cuándo dejaste de creer en la magia, Kate?

-Desde que contemplo algunas injusticias de la vida que nada tienen que ver con la magia…

-Quizá la magia sea solo para unos pocos…

-Puede ser…

-Escucha, Kate… se que te quedaste por agradecimiento y estoy feliz por eso… solo te pido un poco más de paciencia… tú le haces mucho bien a Rick… él cambió mucho desde que sucedió todo esto…

-¿Todo esto es por la cena?

-Digamos que es como un agasajo sencillo por todo lo que has significado en su cambio…

-De acuerdo… iré…

-Prometo que no te arrepentirás…- le dijo contenta y cuando cortó, Kate se sintió algo nerviosa. Había evaluado varias veces el tema de inventar una excusa para no ir, pero sabía que él seguiría insistiendo…

* * *

><p>Espo golpeó la puerta de su oficina y ella lo hizo entrar…<p>

-Hey, Capitana…- le dijo y se sentó frente a ella.

-Dime… ¿hay un nuevo caso?

-No… quería hablarte de algo…

-Te escucho…

-Lanie…

-Ella está bien, Javi…

-Lo sé… tuve una charla con ella el otro día…

-¿Entonces?

-Le dije que quería volver con ella…

-Pero ella no quiere…- dijo con tristeza Kate.

-No… y yo creo que quizá sea porque sigue enamorada del tipo… ese con el que… tendrá el bebé…

-Bueno… es posible… ustedes tuvieron un mal timing… las cosas se complicaron…

-Pero ahora ella está sola… y yo quiero estar con ella, hacerme cargo de ese bebé aunque no sea mío… yo necesitaba algo de tiempo para hacerme a la idea y me di cuenta de que quiero estar con ella…

-Bueno…- dijo Kate algo conmovida- yo… hablaré con ella cuando pueda… trataré de ver si recapacita… me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que sientes…

Kate lo miró irse y sintió algo de pena. Lanie había sido algo rotunda cuando habían hablado del tema por última vez… y Kate ni siquiera conocía al padre del bebé… había sido una relación incipiente que se había roto cuando ella le contó a él que estaba embarazada…

_"El bebé es mío" "Eso es lo único que importa"_. Le había dicho ella… pero si Javi quería hacerse cargo y ella todavía sentía cosas por él, quizá funcionara…

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, Kate le envió un texto a Rick para arreglar lo de la cena…<p>

_"¿Está bien que vaya a las 8?"_

_"Cuando tú quieras, estaré esperándote"_

_"Bien, a esa hora entonces"_

No se despidieron, pero ninguno se sintió ofendido por eso…

Kate pasó por una botella de su vino favorito antes de ir. Estaba segura de que Rick y su familia lo disfrutarían…

Se vistió con sencillez. Una falda recta y una remera de hilo. Discreta, no quería que él se hiciera ideas erróneas.

Cepilló su cabello, retocó su maquillaje suave y salió para la casa de Rick.

Cuando Alexis le abrió la puerta sonriente, Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y recordó el comentario de Rick acerca de su cabello…

-Pasa…- le dijo la chica y Kate la siguió, observando cada detalle, ella estaba segura de que no era la decoración de Rick, Martha estaría encargada de eso.

-Alexis… sé que sonará raro… ¿cuál es tu color natural de cabello?

-Bueno… soy pelirroja… pero estaba cansada de que me reconocieran solo por eso… mi madre me aconsejó cambiarlo…

-Entiendo… debía ser un hermoso color…y no es que el oscuro te quede mal…

-A mi padre le gustaba mucho… creo que también lo castigué un poco…

-Bueno… pero puedes volver a él cuando quieras…

-Es cierto…- dijo Alexis sonriente- creo que podría intentarlo…- dijo le guiñó el ojo.

-Kate…- escucharon las dos.

Castle venía caminando despacio, con algo de dificultad y sonriéndoles…

-Bueno, los dejo…- dijo Alexis con amabilidad y cuando giró para mirar a su padre le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

-¿No te quedas?

-Tengo planes…- dijo y se fue, sin demasiadas explicaciones.

-Bienvenida…- dijo él y llegó hasta ella y tomó su mano con suavidad.

-Gracias… ¿y tu madre?

-Ella también nos abandonó…- dijo y vio que Kate se ponía incómoda- tranquila, Kate… prometo portarme bien…

-Bueno…- dijo ella con resignación- ya estoy aquí…

-¿Comemos?

-Sí… traje una botella de vino…

-Muchas gracias… ¿quieres que la abra?

-Bueno…- dijo ella con algo de timidez.

* * *

><p>Se sentaron a comer y Rick sacó varios temas de conversación que no le resultaban incómodos a Kate para que se relajara. Le preguntó sobre su trabajo, sobre su época de detective de homicidios…<p>

Kate se distendió rápidamente, le gustara o no, se divertía con él y sus comentarios. Este Castle parecía más inmaduro que el que le había salvado la vida, pero en el fondo eran muy parecidos… y esos ojos cristalinos… observadores, seductores…

-Te juro que lo primero que haré con el dinero de mi próximo libro será mudarme…

-¿No te gusta el lugar? ¿O te molesta la compañía?- le dijo sonriendo ella.

-Estoy bien con mi madre… pero no me gusta nada la decoración… en mi sueño vivía aquí, pero todo era diferente… ahí me di cuenta de que este no es mi lugar…

-Bueno… uno siempre tiene que sentirse bien en donde vive…

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Estoy cómoda… no paso mucho tiempo en casa pero es un lindo lugar…

-Me pasaré por ahí con un bolso unos de estos días…

-¿Perdón?

-Hasta que encuentre un bonito lugar para mudarme…

-Castle…- dijo ella algo shockeada.

-Era broma… pero ¿acaso no me harías un lugar en tu casa?

-Si no tuvieses adonde ir… pero no es el caso…- le dijo algo cortante y él sonrió.

Se movieron hacia el sofá y Kate lo observó mientras preparaba café…

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo al entregarle el café- saborizado con vainilla, edulcorante y algo de crema…

-¿Cómo sabías?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-Intuición…- dijo él y sonrió.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato y ella lo observó. Se lo veía bien, calmado, no tan dolorido como ella creyó que estaría…

-¿Tendrás que hacer rehabilitación?

-Es posible… pero me siento bien… gracias a ti…

-Gracias a mi tienes esas cicatrices…

-¿Quieres verlas?- dijo y comenzó a abrir su camisa.

Kate se mordió el labio, quería negarse, sería más seguro, la situación se tornaría incómoda.

-Son feas… soy como un monstruo…

-Ah… no digas tonterías… el día en que una mujer se enamore de ti, no le importará…

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó con intención.

-Estoy segura… a mí no me importaría…- le dijo sin pensar y luego se arrepintió.

-Eso es bueno…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Déjame ver…- dijo y se inclinó para mirarlo de cerca, su perfume se impregnó en sus fosas nasales- no, no es tan terrible…- se sintió culpable- lo siento… me siento responsable por esto… fue mi culpa…- dijo y cuando levantó la vista se encontró perdida en los ojos de él.

Él le devolvió la mirada y luego miró sus labios, algo tentado de probarlos.

-Si me miras así, creo que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ti…- le dijo y cuando ella iba a reaccionar, retrayéndose un poco, él la tomó con suavidad de su cara y se inclinó lentamente, perdido en su aroma, que le resultaba tan conocido…

-Ricky… ¿gatito?- escucharon desde la puerta y Kate se movió hacia atrás, incómoda.

-¿Chelsea?- dijo Rick con cara de preocupación.

La joven se acercó hasta ellos con su llave en su mano. Estaba enfundada en un vestido ajustado a su bien modelado cuerpo, color rojo intenso… alzó la ceja, cuando vio que él estaba acompañado…

-Creí que me habías elegido para cuidarte en tu convalecencia…- dijo algo molesta y miró a Kate…

* * *

><p><strong>El pasado de Rick se vuelve en contra, esperemos que pueda solucionarse! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Chelsea, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Rick, aún sorprendido.

-Creí que te gustaría verme…- dijo ella y Kate, de pronto, pudo moverse e intentó levantarse.

-Yo… mejor me voy…- dijo Kate pero Rick la tomó de la mano y le impidió moverse.

-Chelsea… me temo que tendré que pedirte mis llaves… yo… estoy enfocado en otra cosa…

-Ya veo… te buscaste una con quien no tuvieras que usar las pastillas azules…

-Castle…- dijo Kate incómoda.

-Espera… por favor, Kate…- le dijo apretando un poco su mano- yo… te juro que lamento que no puedas entender… me equivoqué… pensé que podría pasar un buen momento contigo y no lo dudo… pero cambié… este accidente…- dijo y miró a Kate- cambió mis prioridades…

-No sé si habrás cambiado tus prioridades…- dijo extendiéndole la llave- pero estás raro y honestamente, ya no me divierte tanto jugar contigo… el otro día me echaste, hoy también…

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo…- dijo Rick sonriente y le hizo una reverencia cuando la joven volvió a mirar a Kate intentando descifrar cuál era su encanto, para luego darse vuelta y marcharse…

Kate rescató su mano con incomodidad y se levantó. Rick hizo un esfuerzo y se puso de pie a su lado…

-Escucha, Kate… yo… sé que se vio feo… pero realmente ella no es nadie…

-Yo no dudo de que ella no sea nadie… y tampoco soy nadie en tu vida para pedirte explicaciones…

-Sin embargo yo quiero dártelas… la realidad es que yo cambié… no puedo decirte que hayas sido tú… pero coincide con el momento de haberte conocido… quizá la vida me dio otra oportunidad…- dijo y sonriendo le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su corazón- ¿sientes como late?

-Es el susto que te llevaste cuando entró esa chica…- dijo e intentó recuperar su mano.

-Eres tú, Kate…

-Supongamos que soy yo…- dijo ella tratando de racionalizar- ¿sabes por qué? Porque soy la que te dice que no…

-No es así, pero no importa… no te preocupes… seguiré insistiendo…

-Escucha…y para que te quedes tranquilo… yo me siento halagada con tu interés… pero lamentablemente no eres el tipo de persona que quiero a mi lado…

-¿No?

-No, lo siento… yo necesito otra cosa… no un hombre que anda correteando chicas que apenas tienen la mayoría de edad…

-Ese no soy yo… ya no…- dijo él con resolución.

-Yo… necesito a un hombre diferente… uno que se enamore de mí por mí, no por capricho… alguien que esté a mi lado, que me acompañe… que despierte en mí la necesidad de entregarme a él… no por deseo, sino por amor… y cuando encuentre ese hombre… te juro que no voy a soltarlo…

-Y dime… ¿está dentro de tu lista de prioridades un hombre dispuesto a morir por ti?

-Estás mezclando todo…

-¿Por qué no admites que te pasan cosas cuando estamos cerca?

-Por supuesto que me pasan cosas… he estado sola mucho tiempo… tú eres insistente… has sido mi autor favorito… ¿Por qué no me confundiría?

-Bien… entonces… te propongo un trato…

-No creo que me convenga, pero te daré la oportunidad de escucharlo…

-Me sentaré y te explicaré por qué maté a Derrick Storm…- dijo y vio como sus ojos se iluminaban- pero a cambio te pediré algo…

-Te abusas porque sabes que me interesa… confieso que tengo miedo… pero podría decirte que si de verdad me cuentas eso… yo podría analizar pagar este trato… pero estás tan desesperado que no estoy segura de que realmente me convenga…

-Es una ganga… considerando que te estaré contando algo que ni mi familia sabe…

-¿Y cuál es el trato?

-Que a cambio me des un beso…

-No… lo siento… ya te dije que eso no…

-Es solo un beso…

-Escucha… no quiero comprometerme a algo que supongo que no podré cumplir… pero si tú te arriesgas a contarme esa historia, puedo llegar a considerarlo…

-El trato que tú me propones es que te cuente, sin estar seguro de que cumplirás…- dijo tratando de comprender…

-Así es… ¿lo harás?

-¿Me queda opción?

-Negarte…

-No… no me negaré… te contaré la historia porque sé que para ti es importante…- dijo y se sentó y le hizo señas de que lo hiciera también…

-Te escucho…

-No te imagines una película con efectos especiales…

-Si me dijeras la verdad, con eso me alcanza…- dijo y se concentró en él.

Rick se inclinó un poco hacia ella, como si no quisiera levantar la voz…

-Había una vez un escritor de novelas que había conseguido varios best seller con un lindo personaje… lo hizo resolver misterios durante mucho tiempo… lo hizo viajar, ponerse en peligro, enamorarse… entregarse a su trabajo… pero un día, este escritor sintió que el personaje… ese personaje que todo el mundo amaba, había perdido su magia…

-Su magia…- repitió Kate.

-Eso que lo hace diferente, eso que hace que la gente quiera saber qué le ocurrió y que se moleste en ir a una librería para poder comprar un libro…

-Fue una cuestión económica…

-Se terminó la magia… y también la inspiración…

-Te aburriste…

-Fue más que eso…- dijo mirando sus ojos y luego brevemente sus labios- me desilusioné de él… este personaje comenzó siendo parecido a mí… no en lo que hacía, sino en el carácter… pero luego fue cambiando y en mi opinión, se convirtió en algo que no me gustaba…

-Para mí lo estabas llevando bien…

-Quizá fue solo mi opinión…

-La opinión más importante… pero ¿por qué matarlo? ¿por qué no retirarlo y todos felices?

-Porque hubiesen seguido insistiendo con que volviera… y yo quería asegurarme de que no… y pensé que matándolo, volvería la inspiración para otro personaje, uno mejor… pero no sucedió… y escribí una novela que fue un fracaso… y ahora, cuando te conocí, me di cuenta de que la inspiración había vuelto…

-Me alegra oír eso…- dijo Kate con algo de emoción- ella sabía que la historia podría no ser tan imponente como quería fantasear ella, pero le había agradado… todo tenía sentido ahora…

-¿Qué te pareció?

-Honesta… sincera… cosa que no esperaba…

-¿Crees que no soy sincero?

-Creo que podrías haberla adornado para hacerla más espectacular…

-No necesito mentirte…- le dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos…

Kate suspiró. Estaban cerca, ella había apoyado su brazo en el respaldo del sillón y se había recostado sobre él… su mirada fija en Rick…

Ponderó la idea de pagar el trato… después de todo, ¿quién no querría sacarse el gusto de besar a su autor favorito?

Miró sus labios un momento, preguntándose si serían tan suaves y firmes como parecía y cuando estaba debatiéndose entre las ganas de dejarse llevar y su racionalización… lo vio inclinarse hacia adelante con suavidad, mirando sus labios y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho…

Lo vio entrecerrar los ojos cuando sus labios casi se tocaban, pero él la sorprendió y besó solo la comisura de sus labios, y se quedó allí unos pocos segundos, pero luego no se apartó…

Kate lo miró casi con dificultad por la cercanía y se preguntó si sería muy alocado de su parte besarlo ella misma… su respiración suave la embriagaba…

Volvió a suspirar y no pudo contenerse más… apoyó sus labios sobre los de él y lo besó suavemente. Sintió su mano tomando la suya y cuando se separaron, él sonrió…

Kate se sintió perdida, en evidencia… tragó saliva incómoda… pero finalmente sonrió…

-Creo… creo que debería irme…- dijo ella y él asintió. Soltó su mano y se puso de pie…

-¿Puedo llamarte mañana?- le preguntó él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Puedes hacerlo… espero no estar ocupada para poder atenderte…- le dijo y se sintió algo tonta…

-Digamos que no fue el beso que esperaba…- dijo él cuando llegaron a la puerta- pero estoy seguro de que si lo hubiese sido, no me hubiera gustado tanto…

Kate sintió mariposas en el estómago. ¿Acaso él había disfrutado el beso? ¿Ese mismo beso que ella había sentido tan corto?

Al salir, Kate sintió que le temblaban las piernas, hacía siglos que no se sentía tan interesada en alguien…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les siga gustando, sé que esta historia no tiene tanto impacto como las otras, pero realmente estoy disfrutando mientras la escribo y seguiré un poco más! Gracias!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate se despertó sonriendo, agitada, transpirada… todo había sido un sueño… cerró los ojos y tocó sus labios.

El sueño había sido extraño… intenso, sensual… ella había ido a buscarlo a su casa. Estaba empapada… él parecía distante, enojado, y ella se disculpaba, no tenía idea de por qué… pero finalmente terminaba convenciéndolo y sus cuerpos se reunían apasionadamente en sintonía con sus labios, ahí mismo, contra la puerta.

Y en ese momento, lo único que ella quería era seguir besándolo, seguir sintiendo todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus manos acariciándola con intensidad, pero sin hacerla sentir incómoda… haciéndola desear aún más…

En un acto de valentía, ella tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre su pecho, sus besos haciendo estragos con su resistencia y él desabotonaba su camisa húmeda y cuando ella interrumpía el beso para mirarlo mientras la acariciaba, se dio cuenta de que era ella quien tenía las cicatrices…

Él se inclinaba y las besaba con respeto y dedicación. Kate no estaba segura de lo que ocurría, pero solo podía ser consciente de él y sus caricias…

Y cuando Rick volvía a empujarla con su cuerpo mientras sus labios acariciaban los suyos, Kate se había despertado…

3 A.M, vio en el reloj y suspiró con fastidio. No era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños intensos e inexplicables… sobre todo luego de un buen tiempo de estar sola, pero ese había sido tan real que la asustaba…

Se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua, sentía que no volvería a dormirse y eso no era bueno…

Luego de un rato volvió a quedarse dormida, y a la mañana siguiente le costó bastante levantarse…

* * *

><p>Al principio no recordaba mucho del sueño, pero a medida que las horas fueron pasando, fue recordando y cada vez se sintió más incómoda…<p>

"_Fue solo un sueño"_, quiso pensar y reaccionó instintivamente cuando vio la cara sonriente de Rick en su móvil…

Pensó en dejarlo sonar, sabía que le había dicho a él que lo atendería si no estaba ocupada… y él no tenía cómo saber que se había tomado un rato de descanso…

-Beckett…- no pudo con su genio, ¿o era que quería escucharlo?

-Hey… Capitana…- le dijo él con una voz tan distendida que le produjo algo de envidia.

-Castle…- dijo ella en tono neutro.

-¿Estabas ocupada?

-No te preocupes… dime…

-Otra vez… no tengo pensada una excusa… pero podría invitarte a cenar esta noche…

-Tú sabes que no es necesario…- dijo ella.

-Pero yo quiero… de verdad me siento a gusto contigo… y me da la impresión de que a pesar de que disimules… tú también te diviertes conmigo…

Kate no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Ese hombre conseguía hacerla reír…

-Estoy algo cansada… dormí mal anoche...- dijo tratando de no pensar...

-Podría cocinarte algo en tu casa y así te acostarías temprano…

-¿Quién eres, mi terapeuta o mi tía Theresa?

Esta vez fue Rick quien se rió.

-Necesito conocerte mejor… investigo para mi personaje…

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor?

-Es la verdad…

-¿Por qué no vienes aquí y hablamos?

-Porque no quiero entrometerme en tu trabajo…

-Claro, es verdad… tú no haces esas cosas…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Puedo solicitar un permiso para estar allí, rondándolos… pero no lo haré ahora…

-¿Un permiso?¿Acaso no me darán la posibilidad de elegir?

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy o no?

-Eres persistente, Castle…

-Lo soy… ¿puedo?

-Vendrás de todos modos…

-Y cocinaré para ti…

Cuadno Kate cortó la comunicación, sintió que el corazón le latía aprisa. Todo ese juego era peligroso. Pero más que nada porque era un desconocido que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, en todo sentido… y eso la incomodaba… mucho…

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa varias horas después y su subconsciente se había encargado de borrar la "cita" que había arreglado con él.<p>

Entró a su departamento y lo encontró cocinando atareado. El aroma de la comida era increíble y Kate se acercó a él sorprendida…

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Tu casera me dejó hacerlo… le dije que era tu novio…

-Castle…

-No quería molestarte en el trabajo… quería sorprenderte…

-Pues… lo hiciste…

-Ponte cómoda… está casi listo…- dijo él como si el resto de las cosas no tuviese la más mínima importancia…

Kate terminó haciéndole caso y fue a lavarse las manos. Se sentaron a comer un plato de pastas a la carbonara… todo acompañado con una botella de vino blanco…

Rick comenzó a preguntarle cosas de su pasado y Kate se convenció de que quizás era ese el motivo de su visita…

Ella estaba cansada, el vino le había dado un poco de sueño y se fueron con las copas a sentarse en el sofá…

-¿Tú cómo estás?

-Recuperándome… me siento bien… fuerte, inspirado… eso siempre es bueno…

-Así es…

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-¿A mí?

-En tu vida… quiero decir… una mujer como tú no se dedica al trabajo policial porque sí…

-¿No?

-No… se nota por tus formas que eres de buena familia… ¿Por qué no elegir otra carrera menos peligrosa?

-Mi madre murió en circunstancias poco claras… supongo que me dediqué a esto para poder esclarecer el caso…

-Lo sabía…- dijo y vio como ella levantaba la cadena que llevaba puesta y le mostraba el anillo.

-Es mi recuerdo de ella…

-Lo siento…

-Bueno… no te preocupes… no me ha ido tan bien… no he podido resolverlo… y creo que me he resignado…

-Pero… has llegado a un puesto que muchos querrían…

-Créeme… a mí no me importa tanto…

-¿Por qué resignarte?

-Porque no encontré otra salida… porque llegué a la conclusión de que era una obsesión en mi vida que me estaba haciendo mal y porque honestamente, no encontré más pistas…

-Si quieres, yo podría ayudarte…- le dijo él conmovido.

-No se si sería realmente bueno…

-Depende de ti… yo me ofrezco…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y dejó la copa a un lado…- lo pensaré…

-¿Extrañas el trabajo en la calle?- le dijo él cuando la vio reacomodarse en el sillón.

-Un poco… a veces… otras agradezco poder desentenderme de algunos detalles engorrosos…

-Me imagino…

-Siempre me gustó el trabajo de campo… era buena… eso creo… por eso estoy aquí…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo, de repente se sentía agotada. Seguramente el vino y el poco sueño de la noche anterior no colaboraban…

* * *

><p>Rick la observó un momento después y sonrió. Parecía un ángel… se había quedado dormida mientras hablaba… sus facciones relajadas, parecía hasta que sonreía…<p>

Se acercó a ella y se dio el gusto de mirarla en detalle. Era como un imán para él… Acarició su cara con suavidad y ella se inclinó, disfrutándolo…

Se quedó un rato cerca, como queriendo absorber un poco de esa inocencia y cuando juntó fuerzas para irse, se inclinó sobre ella y besó su mejilla…

Se mantuvo un momento así, cerca, perdido en su aroma y de pronto sintió las manos de ella abrazándolo y cuando quiso acordar, ella lo besaba intensamente… y él no pudo dejar de responderle…

Sus labios eran exquisitamente dulces y suaves… su lengua lo acariciaba lenta y tortuosamente… pero el beso se fue diluyendo y cuando el apartó su boca, se dio cuenta de que ella seguía dormida…

Rick la acomodó un poco para que estuviese cómoda y la cubrió con una manta. La dejó allí, durmiendo, ajena a todo…

Cerró los ojos con placidez cuando se subió a su auto, se sentía satisfecho, se dio cuenta de que en efecto, había cambiado… en otro momento, él se habría aprovechado de una situación como esa… ¿sería Kate esa mujer que él siempre había esperado y que en ocasiones llegó a pensar que no existía?

Rick arrancó el auto feliz… ahora estaba seguro de que quería seguir intentando estar cerca de ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto sigue. Veremos como! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate dejó de leer el informe que tenía entre sus manos y atendió su móvil, sin mirar…

-Beckett…

-Kate…- escuchó del otro lado y su piel se erizó.

-¿Castle?- reaccionó.

-¿Estabas ocupada?

-Leía un informe…

-Siento interrumpir…

-Bueno… últimamente te disculpas a menudo…- dijo fingiendo fastidio.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Te escucho… y no me digas que no pudiste inventar una excusa…

-Realmente quiero hablar contigo… pero no por teléfono… ¿almorzamos?

-Castle…- dijo tratando de inventar alguna excusa válida.

-Pasaré a buscarte en un par de horas…- le dijo sin darle posibilidad de quejarse y cortó.

Kate suspiró cuando dejó su móvil sobre el escritorio, no podía ser que, a pesar de todo, ella quisiera seguir viéndolo… que a pesar de que él no fuera el tipo de hombre del que ella debiera enamorarse, le estaba pasando eso… esas reacciones que le producía cuando él le hablaba o estaba cerca… ese deseo casi incontenible… esa sensación de que ellos tenían una historia juntos…

Cerró los ojos y volvió a torturarse con recuerdos de ese sueño extraño que había tenido con él dos noches atrás… y ese que había tenido la noche anterior, ese en el que se había atrevido a besarlo lánguidamente…

Lanie tocó su puerta y a Kate le costó volver a la realidad…

-Hey… ¿te molesto?

-No… para nada… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… Javi me persigue por todos lados… quiere volver conmigo…

-¿Te molesta?

-No… no es eso… es algo… que si le cuento no me perdonará…

-Lanie… Javi te quiere… no hay nada que no pueda perdonarte…

-El hijo que estoy esperando… es de él…

-¿De Javi?

-Sí…

-Pero…

-Nosotros… estuvimos juntos una vez desde que comencé a ver a Mark… y las cosas con él se terminaron cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada…

-¿Le dijiste que el bebé era de Javi?

-No fue necesario… él es estéril…

-Lanie… ¿cómo puedes haber hecho algo así?

-No lo sé… Kate… me siento horrible… pero mi orgullo me ganó y no me atreví a sincerarme... y ahora él quiere volver y me dice que querrá a ese niño como si fuese suyo…

-No te atrevas a ocultárselo… y no me hagas cómplice…

-Supongo que tendré que hablar con él…- dijo algo triste.

-Supones bien…- dijo Kate…

Lanie se despidió con un abrazo, ella sabía que tenía que sincerarse con Javi, pero le daba pánico cómo pudiera reaccionar…

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Kate levantó la vista del monitor de su computadora cuando escuchó golpes en su puerta…<p>

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando se encontró con los ojos de él, serios, inquietos y una oleada de su perfume la invadió…

-Hey…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Castle…- dijo ella en voz baja, tratando de no prestar atención a su cuerpo.

-¿Vamos? ¿O prefieres que te espere?

-Nunca acepté tu invitación…

-Lo siento…- dijo algo desilusionado y suspiró antes de correrse para cerrar la puerta y dejarla tranquila…

-Pero ya estás aquí…- aflojó un poco ella y se levantó cuando lo vio sonreír…

-Lo llevó a un pequeño y bonito restaurante que había conocido hacía poco. Se sentaron a comer y ella, aunque estaba algo incómoda, trató de relajarse…

-Bien… ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Kate…- dijo y la vio removerse incómoda- quería decirte que me voy de viaje…

-¿Te vas?

-Un par de días… a Boston… mi madre… a ella le entregarán un premio… pero por el estreno de su obra no podrá asistir… me pidió que vaya en su lugar… para no desairar a los organizadores…

-Entiendo… bueno… siempre es bueno cambiar de aire…

-Sí… lo es…- dijo él y bajó la vista, evidentemente le costaba trabajo expresarse.

-Si quieres preguntarme si te extrañaré…- dijo en tono de broma y él se perdió en sus ojos- creo que ya me acostumbré a que me llames todos los días y que termine haciendo lo que no planeaba… pero me alegra que puedas salir un poco de la ciudad… ya que estás mas repuesto… y te agradezco que hayas venido a despedirte…

-Kate… estoy aquí porque pensé en pedirte que me acompañes…

-¿Qué?- Kate creyó que no había entendido bien…

-Escucha…- dijo y tomó su mano. Kate miró sus manos reunidas y luego a él- yo creo que no podemos seguir negando que aquí pasan cosas… quizás esta es una buena oportunidad de alejarnos un poco, conocernos más…

-No, Castle… no puedo…- dijo y evitó su mirada.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Ambas cosas…

-¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso… casi no nos conocemos…

-¿Te preocupa lo que podrían pensar los demás?

-Me preocupa salir lastimada…

-Te juro que yo no…

-Castle… tú lo has dicho… no neguemos que pasan cosas… pero no creo que sea la mejor manera…

-Yo creo que es una oportunidad maravillosa para explorar nuestros sentimientos…

-Castle… yo… lo siento… creo que sería mejor que te tomaras esos días para darte cuenta de que las cosas no siempre son como parece…

-Lo que yo siento es real… solo intento dejarme llevar… disfrutarlo… pero no solo físicamente… sino con el corazón…

-¿Dejarte llevar? No somos adolescentes, Castle…

-No… pero tú te dejaste llevar anoche y fue maravilloso…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos, evocando el momento del beso…

-¿Me dejé llevar?

-Me besaste anoche… cuando yo me estaba yendo… te quedaste dormida, yo te tapé y me acerqué para observarte un momento y tú me besaste… y fue increíble, Kate… tan sorpresivo e intenso…

-¿Quieres decir que no… que no fue un sueño?

-¿Lo recuerdas?- le preguntó él esperanzado.

-No… Castle…- dijo y se levantó de golpe, incómoda y sonrojada.

-Kate…- dijo él y la tomó del brazo- lo que menos quiero es incomodarte… creo que voy a extrañarte estos días y espero que tú también lo hagas…

Kate lo miró y sacudió la cabeza, no sabía que decirle…

-Creí que había tenido una buena idea… y pensé que luego de lo de anoche, podría convencerte de explorar esto que nos pasa juntos… tranquilos… sin interrupciones, ni trabajo de por medio… pero no te preocupes, te entiendo…

-Castle… me haces sentir responsable de tu tristeza… y no es mi intención… creo que en el fondo, tengo algo de miedo de dejarme llevar…

-No puedo culparte… pero déjame decirte que cuando pudiste hacerlo, fue increíble…- dijo y miró sus labios.

-Yo… creo que tengo que irme…- le dijo y quiso soltarse con suavidad…

-Nos vemos a la vuelta…

-Sí… claro…- dijo ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus labios con firmeza. Kate se removió un poco, pero luego se relajó. Un momento después separó su boca de la de él y lo miró azorada y esta vez fue ella quien cerró la distancia y lo abrazó mientras lo besaba húmedamente…

Él la tomó de la cintura y se sintió en el cielo cuando la escuchó suspirar. Su lengua explorándola delicadamente, con algo de insistencia…

Se separaron jadeando, un momento más tarde y ella evitó su mirada.

-Buen viaje…- le dijo y caminó hacia la puerta sin mirarlo.

-Te llamaré desde Boston…- dijo él mientras trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que ella había dejado en sus labios.

Lo que no pudo ver fue la sonrisa de Kate, que se apresuró a salir del restaurante, algo abrumada…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que cada vez las cosas están más intensas... veremos como hacen esos días separados! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate levantó la vista cuando sintió golpes en la puerta de su oficina… Se sintió una tonta, por un momento había olvidado que Rick estaba de viaje… hacía ya dos días… y solo había recibido un texto cuando él había llegado para contarle que todo estaba bien…

-Permiso…- dijo una joven pelirroja y Kate arrugó la nariz.

-¿Alexis?- le preguntó sorprendida, no sólo no esperaba su visita, sino que le había costado reconocerla…

-¿Estás ocupada?

-No, no… para nada… siéntate…- le dijo y sonrió- me gusta el cambio… te ves muy bien…

-Gracias… digamos que hice un cambio importante que también afectó mi aspecto…

-Por lo que veo, el cambio ha sido satisfactorio…

-Lo fue…- dijo y sonrió- viajaré a Los Ángeles a tener una conversación con mi madre… creo que me quedaré aquí con mi familia…

-Supongo que tu padre estará feliz…

-Él no lo sabe aún…

-¿No?

-No… de hecho tú eres la primera en enterarse…

-¿Y tu abuela?

-Ella está muy ocupada con el estreno…

-Bueno… si necesitas ayuda con algo, cuenta conmigo…

-De hecho… tengo que pedirte un favor, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta…

-Dime…- dijo Kate y se acomodó en el sillón.

-¿Qué pasa entre mi padre y tú?

-¿Qué pasa?- repitió ella.

-Kate… yo no soy tonta… ustedes recién se conocen y parecen que se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida… mi padre cambió radicalmente desde que se vieron por primera vez… y yo estoy feliz… pero no entiendo…

-Tu padre y yo recién nos conocemos, como tú dijiste… y somos muy afines… es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora…

-¿Hay más?

-¿Más?

-Quiero decir… tú dices que es todo lo que puedes decirme… ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

-No, no… me entendiste mal… me refería a que no sé si la situación cambiará más adelante… por ahora es esa…

-Es una lástima… eres la primera mujer de verdad que veo que le interesa…

-Bueno… no te preocupes… si él cambió tanto… supongo que no tardará en encontrar a alguien que sea su otra mitad…- dijo y se mordió el labio, desviando su mirada.

-Pero tú no crees ser esa persona…

-No puedo saberlo…

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-Alexis…

-Siento entrometerme… pero de verdad me importa…

-Digamos que… entre nosotros hay una conexión… bastante importante… casi irracional por momentos… y también algo de atracción…

-¿Algo? Mi padre no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que se conocieron… de hecho pensé que te convencería para ir a Boston con él…

-Me lo propuso… pero no me pareció bien… no me gusta apurar las cosas…

-Entiendo…

-Dijiste que necesitabas un favor…

-No te preocupes, no importa…

-Alexis… puedes confiar en mí…

-Quería encontrarle un lindo lugar… me gustaría que se fuera de la casa de mi abuela… yo puedo quedarme allí, pero él… mi padre necesita su espacio… ha comenzado a escribir otra vez y se siente bastante torturado con su presencia… ella es… bastante excéntrica…

-Quisiera ayudarte, pero no sé como…

-Bueno… yo creí que si ustedes… estaban juntos… quizá te gustaría darme una mano con ese tema, para sorprenderlo… pero no es así…- dijo algo incómoda…

-Quizá pueda ayudarte de todas maneras…- dijo pensativa- en mi edificio, hay un departamento que se está por desocupar… quizá podrías ir a verlo y aunque sea tenerlo hasta que encuentre su lugar…

-¿Me acompañarías?

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y se levantó y buscó su abrigo.

Alexis quedó encantada con el departamento y se decidió a alquilarlo. Kate le ayudó con la documentación luego de preguntarle varias veces si estaba segura…

Luego la invitó a comer una pizza y Alexis se quedó con ella en su casa… por supuesto no volvieron a hablar del tema de Rick y ella y su relación… por lo que Kate se sintió más distendida…

* * *

><p>Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, recibió una llamada por Facetime de Rick. Pensó en rechazarla, no quería verlo, pero luego lo pensó bien y atendió…<p>

-Hey…- le dijo él y ella pudo ver que él también estaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Solo y aburrido…- dijo y puso cara de niño triste…

-Bueno… podrías salir a divertirte…

-No puedo…

-¿No puedes?- preguntó ella sin comprender…

-Te extraño…

-Castle…

-De verdad, Kate… llámame tonto o como quieras, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?

-¿Tú no pensaste ni una sola vez en mí?- le preguntó y se quedó mirándola.

-Que alguna vez haya pensado en ti no significa que esté todo el tiempo haciéndolo…

-Ah… entiendo… entonces… lo hiciste… pensaste en mí…

-Ya basta Castle…

-Te extraño Kate… y es en serio…

-Eres imposible… ¿lo sabías?- dijo ella haciendo una mueca para ocultar una sonrisa.

-Al menos me gustaría que pudieras reconocer que también me extrañas…

-Es posible que te extrañe un poco… mírate, no paras de hablar… como para no extrañarte…

-Tú sabes que no era eso…

-Castle…

-En serio, Kate… ¿por qué eres tan dura conmigo?

-Dices que me extrañas pero no me has llamado en dos días…

-¿Es un reclamo, Capitana?

-Es un reclamo…- dijo ella con resolución- cuando no llamabas pensé que estabas bajo las sábanas con alguna de tus amiguitas… esa… Chelsea… por ejemplo…

-No tienes idea del efecto que me causan tus celos…- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos sonriente.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy celosa?

-Bueno… me hiciste un reclamo…

-Dices una cosa y haces otra… no eres coherente… es todo…

-¿Por qué no reconoces de una vez que me extrañas?

-De acuerdo… te extraño… pero quiero que sepas que me rebelo a eso… con todas mis fuerzas…

-No luches más… no vale la pena… Dios… tengo tantas ganas de besarte…

-Castle…

-Sí… ya sé… te dejaré dormir… prometo que te llamaré mañana temprano, así me cuentas como dormiste… aunque no reconocerás que soñaste conmigo…

-Tienes razón… no lo reconoceré…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿puedo llamarte?

-Nunca te dije que no pudieras…

-Cambiaré la pregunta… ¿quieres que te llame?

-¿Por qué te pones tan pesado, Castle?

-Porque necesito que te des cuenta de que esto no me pasa a mí solo… esto te pasa también a ti… y es increíble… y estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad… pero somos dos… y debo convencerte de que vale la pena…

-Hasta mañana Castle… y sí… quiero que me llames mañana…- le dijo y él sonrió antes de que ella cortara la comunicación…

Kate acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiró. Lo extrañaba y mucho. Y se sentía una tonta por eso…

Cuando estaba por dormirse, se preguntó si había sido buena idea proponerle a Alexis que Rick se mudara al departamento que se había desocupado en su edificio… pero ya era demasiado tarde…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, estos dos se extrañan mucho, ¿qué me dicen de Rick mudándose al mismo edificio que Kate? Veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sé que hay otras historias que actualizar antes que esta... pero también sé que estaban esperando que esta siguiera, así que hice caso a mi inspiración y aquí tienen... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Kate salió de la comisaría esa tarde, suspiró con la sensación de que todo estaba bien… se sentía relajada, aunque estuviese algo cansada por el trabajo...

Decidió que caminaría unas calles, y que se tomaría el metro para volver…

Recordó la llamada de Castle esa mañana, muy temprano… había atendido entredormida y él le había deseado los buenos días…

-Me pregunto cómo será despertarme a tu lado…- le dijo y ella sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos.

-Castle…

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí… poco pero bien…

-¿Hubo problemas?

-No… debo tener muchas cosas en la cabeza… me desperté varias veces…

-Lo siento… y yo te desperté… podrías haber seguido durmiendo...

-No importa… ya tenía que levantarme…

-Bueno… te dejaré desayunar, entonces… espero verte pronto…

-Nos vemos…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando cortó la comunicación…

Kate caminó con paso lento, era como si disfrutara del aire fresco de la noche… y cuando se subió al metro, se enfocó en observar a las personas que viajaban con ella… cada uno estaba en lo suyo, y se sorprendió al observar a una pareja que se acariciaba y besaba románticamente…

* * *

><p>Cuando entró a su edificio y la puerta del ascensor se abrió, no pudo evitar la sorpresa al encontrarse con Alexis y Rick, que salían conversando animadamente…<p>

-Alexis… Castle…- dijo y trató de disimular la alegría que le causaba verlos. Sabía que podría cruzárselos pero no tan pronto...

-Capitana Beckett…- dijo Rick y Alexis observó el intercambio intenso de miradas- o quizá debería llamarte vecina…

-Así parece…- dijo y bajó la vista, algo incómoda.

-Bueno… me alegra que te haya gustado… debes ponerte firme para empacar tus cosas y mudarte pronto…- le dijo Alexis, sabiendo que él estaba en otra cosa…

-Sí… mañana mismo comenzaré…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió.

-Bueno… creo que los dejaré… ha sido un día largo…- dijo Kate y amagó a subirse al ascensor…

-Alexis… ¿por qué no me esperas en el auto? Tengo que hablar un momento con la capitana…- dijo y Alexis lo miró y alzó la ceja… pero obedeció…

Rick la empujó suavemente hacia dentro del ascensor y ella lo miró sin comprender…

La acompañó hasta la puerta sin decir nada. Kate comenzaba a sentirse algo inquieta… Ella buscó sus llaves en la cartera y él tomó su mano para detenerla…

-Gracias por la oportunidad…

-¿Disculpa?

-Y gracias por ayudar a Alexis…

-Bueno… fue una idea de la que ya me estoy arrepintiendo…- dijo tratando de sonar ácida.

-Como sea… me gustará mucho tenerte cerca…- los ojos de él eran intensos, pero serenos... Kate podía decodificar su interés...

-Estamos a un piso…- dijo ella por decir algo…

-Es un comienzo…- dijo él sin soltarla…

-Buenas noches…- le dijo ella para cortar la conversación.

-Solo… quería decirte frente a frente… mirándote a los ojos, que te extrañé… muchísimo…- dijo con los ojos en ella, que trató de esquivar su mirada sin conseguirlo.

-Buenas noches…- repitió ella y tembló imperceptiblemente cuando él deslizó una mano por su mejilla y miró sus labios…

-Buenas noches, hermosa…- le dijo y cuando se inclinaba hacia adelante, ella corrió su cara y recibió el beso en su mejilla.

-No lo hagas más difícil…- le dijo ella en tono bajo.

-Es curioso… es lo mismo que estaba pensando yo…- dijo y volvió a acariciar su cara antes de irse…

Kate tiró las llaves al suelo, de los nervios y se agachó a levantarlas sintiéndose una torpe…

Entró sin encender la luz y tiró su abrigo al sillón. Entró a ducharse directamente, sentía que su cuerpo hervía…

¿Hasta cuándo seguiría jugando tan peligrosamente con Castle? Ella misma se había metido en la boca del lobo al traerlo a su edificio…

Pero a Kate le molestaba el hecho de que él estuviese tan seguro y confiado de que ella tenía cierta debilidad por él…

Y ella era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que eso sucediera…

Terminó de ducharse y se preparó algo de comer… se preguntó cuán gris sería su vida si él no hubiese aparecido hacía unos días y sacudió la cabeza…

Al menos tenía que reconocer que él le traía algo de misterio a su vida… y diversión también…

* * *

><p>Rick llegó a su casa y se quedó charlando animadamente con Alexis…<p>

Quería saber todo… no podía ser casualidad que su hija hubiese encontrado un departamento allí…

-¿Entonces fuiste a verla?

-Sí… creí que sería buena idea… ella me explicó que entre ustedes… no… hay nada… pero me ofreció acompañarme a ver ese departamento cuando le comenté mis planes…

-¿Tú crees que ella me quiere ahí, cerca?

-¿Te gustaría que así fuera?

-Tú sabes que sí…- dijo Rick y Alexis sonrió.

-Estás desconocido, papá… quiero decir… siempre te vi interesado en las mujeres y persiguiéndolas… pero Beckett es distinta…

-Mucho…- dijo Rick y entrecerró los ojos- y me lo está haciendo tan difícil…

-¿Crees que por eso te gusta tanto?

-No… siento que mi lugar es a su lado… siento que sería un error dejarla pasar… y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella un solo minuto…

-Espero que no la asustes… me gustaría que pudieran tener una linda relación… tú te lo mereces… y creo que ella también…

-No te preocupes, te llamaré a Los Angeles y te contaré cuando algo importante suceda…

-Eso no será necesario…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Volveré a Los Ángeles en unos días… pero para traer mis cosas… me mudaré a lo de la abuela… no quiero que estemos lejos tú y yo…

-¿Hablas en serio?- le dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos con felicidad…

Rick sintió que su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde ese accidente que casi le había costado la vida… pero había cambiado para bien, su hija volvería a vivir con él, la inspiración había vuelto y había conocido a la mujer más importante…

Se fue a dormir con una sonrisa. Se imaginó miles de situaciones en las que podría intentar acercarse a Kate siendo su vecino y se desveló…

Y mientras daba vueltas en su cama, pensando en ella, tratando de dormirse, supo que a ella le sucedía lo mismo… pensó en llamarla, en enviarle un mensaje, pero se dio cuenta de que mejor sería dejarla tranquila… ella tenía que pensar mucho… y luego de pensar, tenía que darle una oportunidad a esa increíble sensación que tenían ambos cada vez que estaban juntos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto cada vez se pone más difícil, pero para Kate... por el hecho de querer mantenerse alejada... veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Dos días más tarde, con la ayuda de Alexis, antes de irse a Los Ángeles a hablar con su madre, Rick pudo preparar todo para mudarse…

No era tanto lo que tenía, y a pesar de que Martha se había ofrecido a prestarle algunos muebles o incluso algo de dinero, Rick prefirió ir acomodándose de a poco…

Por supuesto, no llamó a Kate en esos días y ella tampoco lo llamó a él… sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se olvidó del otro y ambos estuvieron tentados de llamarse…

Rick encontró un par de cosas que no recordaba que tenía en su mesa de noche pero resolvió que dejaría todo en cajas, para poder acomodar todo cuando estuviera en su nueva casa…

Sonrió cuando por fin entró y apoyó en el suelo la última caja. Miró la hora, casi las 8 de la noche… cerró los ojos y se imaginó tomando una cerveza helada… había comprado un refrigerador, pero se lo traerían al día sigui-ente…

No tenía cama, pero sí un colchón bastante cómodo… y por suerte tenía su cafetera de expreso favorita… esa sí era de él…

Pensó en Kate y se le ocurrió ir a pedirle algo para tomar… y así, de paso, verla…

Salió del departamento y bajó las escaleras, no quería esperar el ascensor…

Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Kate, seguramente estaba al teléfono…

Golpeó con suavidad y esperó…

Kate abrió la puerta y Rick no pudo evitar mirarla. Ropa deportiva… y ¿estaba transpirada?

-Castle…- dijo ella simulando sorpresa, Rick notó que ya no tenía su móvil en la mano.

-Hey… siento… siento molestar… ¿estabas ocupada?

-Salí temprano del trabajo… corrí un rato… es una linda hora, sobre todo porque no hace tanto calor…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y se perdió en unas gotas de transpiración que descendían por el cuello de ella…

-¿Todo bien con la mudanza?

-Sí… recién termino de subir las cajas…

-Me alegra…

-Me preguntaba si… si tienes algo fresco para tomar… estoy agotado y mi refrigerador llega mañana…

-Pasa…- le dijo ella y él se permitió acariciar sus curvas con la mirada mientras la seguía.

Kate buscó dos botellas de agua y le extendió una. Las destaparon casi al mismo tiempo y Rick tomó un buen trago mientras cerraba los ojos con placidez…

Lo observó un momento y procuró que no se le notara la sensación de nerviosismo que la invadía…

-Gracias… de verdad… ¿puedo invitarte a comer? Y así me aseguraré de tener una cerveza fresca...

-No te preocupes… te doy la cerveza… dejamos la comida para otro momento… necesito una ducha y estoy agotada…

-Pero… tienes que comer… podría esperarte y mientras pedir algo de comida… ¿qué tal una pizza?

-Castle… ¿esto será así todos los días?

-Prometo encontrar otra excusa para los próximos días… pero ahora realmente no tengo refrigerador…

Ella alzó la ceja y lo miró con intención…

-No te enojes… te daré la cerveza… pero…

-Está bien…- dijo con desilusión él y Kate se mordió el labio cuando lo vio tomar lo que le quedaba de agua a la botella…- gracias por el agua…- dijo y se dio media vuelta.

-Hey… no te ofendas… fue un día largo…

-Sí, bueno… nos vemos… en el ascensor…- dijo él por decir algo y levantó la mano antes de irse.

Kate se quedó parada mirando la puerta, sin decir nada y suspiró. Se reprendió por un lado, al sentirse tan insegura, pero por otro lado, se sintió entera, con fuerzas como para no permitir que él forzara ninguna situación incómoda entre ambos…

Se fue a duchar evocando los ojos de él sobre ella. Hacía demasiado tiempo que estaba sola…

Cuando salió de la ducha se sintió culpable. Tomó su móvil y lo llamó…

-Castle…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Hey… no me pediste la cerveza…

-No te preocupes… comí algo afuera…

-Lo siento… no pretendo ser descortés… solo… estaba cansada…

-No te preocupes… a veces me olvido que quizá soy yo el interesado en verte… y que probablemente, a ti no te pasa lo mismo…

-Tú sabes que no es tan así…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es?

-Bueno, no nos conocemos mucho… a veces me produce algo de temor esa conexión que tenemos… pero no la paso mal contigo… aunque la verdad es que no te conozco…

-Me conocerías mejor si aceptaras mis invitaciones…

-Si aceptara tus invitaciones estaríamos…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-¿Dónde estaríamos, Capitana?

-Tú sabes donde… y eso no es lo que quiero…

-¿Qué quieres?

-No tengo idea… pero no eso…

-No te preocupes, entonces… pero de verdad me interesas, Kate…

-Castle…

-No pretendo que me contestes que yo también te intereso… no soy tan optimista…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Entonces?

-Me alcanza con que estés al tanto… y con que sepas que lo seguiré intentando…

-Estoy al tanto…- dijo ella luego de un momento de silencio.

-Bien… hasta mañana, entonces…

-Hasta mañana, Castle…- le dijo ella y cortó sonriendo…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Rick subió al ascensor, sintió su perfume y se maldijo por haber demorado unos minutos más en salir. Sin embargo, la rabia duró poco, ya que al llegar al primer piso, cuando la puerta se abrió, se encontró cara a cara con Kate, que sonrió con timidez…<p>

-Hey… buenos días…- le dijo y él sonrió con placidez.

-¿Subes?

-Me olvidé algo…- dijo ella y subió- ¿no bajas?

-Te acompaño…

-Castle…

-Pensé que te habías ido…

-Me había ido… pero tuve que volver…

-Eso es maravilloso…- dijo él sonriendo y las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Maravilloso? ¿por qué?

-Porque tuve la oportunidad de verte…- dijo y ella se mordió el labio para no sonreír y miró hacia abajo.

-Castle…

-Es la verdad… y si no estuvieras armada…

-¿Seguirás con eso?

-Si no estuvieras armada, tomaría tu mano…- le dijo y tomó su mano- y la besaría suavemente… -apoyó sus labios en sus dedos y la besó como había dicho- y me quedaría con las ganas de acariciar tu cara y besarte… porque eso es lo que deseo hacer cada vez que te veo…

Kate levantó la vista y recuperó su mano justo cuando las puertas se abrían. Entró a su departamento y vio que él sostenía la puerta para que no se cerrara…

Salió rápido con unos papeles y subió otra vez al ascensor…

-Gracias…

-Siempre…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Gracias por seguir insistiendo…- le dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos un instante.

-¿Tú crees que tengo posibilidades?- le preguntó con intención y ella se sonrojó.

-Es posible… ¿quién sabe?- le dijo y él suspiró, dramatizándolo para hacer más evidente su necesidad de ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que estos dos están ON FIRE jaja! Pero aún falta un poco para que se animen... ahora sí, espero que terminen muy bien el 2014 y que el 2015 comience todavía mejor!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate tuvo un día relativamente tranquilo en el trabajo, lo cual no estuvo nada bien, porque eso le permitió pensar… pensar y sentirse una tonta por no poder controlar la situación con Castle…

El cuerpo casi le dolía de la necesidad de sentirse acariciada, deseada, pero ella no quería acercarse a él por eso… Castle había salvado su vida, y aunque quizá le estuviese pasando algo similar que a ella, Kate consideraba ese lazo que los unía, casi más allá del entendimiento, muy importante como para echarlo a perder por una noche de lujuria…

Lujuria… eso era lo que le provocaban sus ojos cuando él la miraba con intención de seducirla… lo cual era en el 90% de los casos en que la miraba. El resto de las veces era resignación, ternura y curiosidad…

Cuando llegó a su casa esa tarde, se preguntó si él estaría allí, si estaría acompañado, si ella tenía que ir a darle la bienvenida oficial al edificio o si alguna de sus vecinas solteras, ya lo había hecho por ella…

Kate puso los ojos en blanco, se duchó y se puso ropa cómoda. Esa tarde no saldría a correr, quizás él decidiera pasar a verla y de esa forma se aseguraría de estar…

Cuando se hizo la hora de la cena y Kate ya estaba lo suficientemente desilusionada por no haberlo visto, decidió que era momento como para dejarse de esperarlo y tomó la caja de comida que acababa de recibir y se miró al espejo antes de salir de su departamento…

Subió la escalera y se quedó un momento pensando cuál sería la mejor excusa. Se encontró tocando el timbre, la ansiedad ganándole de mano…

-Hey…- le dijo él cuando abrió la puerta, sonriente y sorprendido. Vestía unos jeans y una camisa oscura.

-Hey… ¿cómo estás?- le dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Bien… estaba por pedirme algo de comer… no he podido ir a comprar mucho para cocinar pero… ya tengo el refrigerador…- dijo con orgullo.

-No necesitarás más agua…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero podré invitarte a tomar algo fresco…- le dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Te traje… traje comida… quería darte la bienvenida… y… Dios… soy muy mala para esto…- dijo algo avergonzada.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le dijo él con tranquilidad, no quería asustarla y la veía nerviosa.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y entró.

Kate miró hacia todos lados y vio que el departamento estaba casi vacío, de no ser por algunas sillas viejas, el refrigerador, la cafetera y la laptop…

-Sé que no es un palacio… pero estoy satisfecho…

-Creo que lo importante es que pudiste irte… no por tu madre, sino por tu tranquilidad…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Ven… si no te molesta sentarte en el suelo… podría poner algo de música y creo que tengo una botella de vino y copas por ahí… además podría ofrecerte un rico café como postre…

-Creo que tengo un poco de helado en mi casa…- dijo ella y se sonrojó cuando él alzó las cejas, algo sorprendido de su actitud.

Kate se sentó en un rincón y él puso algo de música en su laptop…

-Como dije… no es un palacio ni mucho menos…

-Me gusta… puedes ir comprando cosas de a poco… si quieres podría prestarte algo de vajilla, tengo mucha y no la uso…

-Pues… me encantaría… y te la devolveré cuando compre la mía…

-Bien… te la traeré mañana…- dijo ella y miró hacia otro lado, algo turbada por tenerlo tan cerca.

-Espérame aquí…- le dijo y se levantó. Kate tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa como una adolescente en su primera cita y no debía ser así…

Rick volvió con un vaso, una copa y una botella de vino…

-Pensé en tomarlo durante la cena…- dijo sirviendo para ambos.

Le entregó la copa y las chocaron para brindar…

-Estuve pensando…- dijo y se mordió el labio, reflexivamente- tienes razón…

-¿Tengo razón?- le preguntó él algo confundido.

-Nosotros no nos conocemos demasiado y yo no hago el esfuerzo para poder conocerte mejor…

-Sí… eso…- dijo él.

-Por eso vine… porque me caes bien… disfruto de tu compañía y… Dios, Castle… me salvaste la vida… siento que no te trato bien y quisiera… quisiera darte la oportunidad de conocerte mejor…- dijo y bajó la vista, incómoda…

-Kate…-le dijo él y levantó su mano y tocó la mejilla de ella, que cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió para mirarlo…

-Espera… dije que quiero conocerte… quiero que seamos buenos vecinos… amigos… en este momento no puedo ofrecerte otra cosa…

-Porque no me conoces…

-Porque no quiero echar todo a perder…

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Porque hace siglos que estoy sola… porque no quiero confundir química con deseo… y luego darme cuenta de que perdí la posibilidad de algo mejor…

-Acepto tu amistad, entonces… o lo que sea que tengas para ofrecerme…- le dijo él mirándola de cerca y ella sonrió con placidez.

-Creí… creí que te ofenderías…

-¿Ofenderme?

-Bueno… estamos en el siglo veintiuno… yo te gusto… tú… me gustas también…- le dijo y se sonrojó- creí que no me entenderías…

-¿Sabes qué entiendo? Entiendo que es una lástima que no me des la oportunidad de acompañarte de otra forma… el romance se nos daría bien a nosotros…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Kate… ya te dije… acepto tu amistad pero prométeme que compartiremos más de todo esto… aunque debes distenderte un poco…- dijo y alzó las cejas, sonriente- si no te relajas, no podrás disfrutar de mi compañía y terminarás fastidiándote…

-Ya lo estoy…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mmm… comentario ácido… eres la mujer ideal… si solo me dejaras hablar un poco y pudiéramos jugar aunque fuera de palabra…

-Si te dejo jugar, terminaremos en la cama y eso no es lo que quiero…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Bueno… no creo que eso suceda… porque técnicamente no tengo cama…

-¿Cómo que no tienes cama?

-No… solo un colchón… bastante cómodo por cierto, deberías probarlo…

-Gracias, pero me quedaré con las ganas…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Comemos?- le dijo y le extendió un par de palillos.

* * *

><p>Se quedaron un rato conversando mientras comían y Rick se sorprendió de lo rápido que ella se había distendido…<p>

Al terminar, él le ofreció un café…

-No… gracias… me desvelará y prefiero descansar…- le dijo y él se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse- ¿quieres que te traiga helado?

-No hace falta… aspiro a poder robarte un beso como postre…

-Castle…

-Tenía que intentarlo…- dijo y caminó con ella hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo ella antes de salir.

-Hasta mañana… quizá podría bajar a cenar contigo… ¿qué te parece?- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Puede ser… no quiero prometerte nada porque no sé cómo será mi día mañana…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Bien… me parece justo…- le dijo él- estaré esperándote…

-Hagamos algo… te llamaré si no puedo… y si no te llamo, te espero a las 8 en casa…- le dijo y sonrió con timidez.

Rick sonrió al cerrar la puerta, de ninguna manera se imaginaba que Kate actuaría de esa forma… ¿amigos? ¿vecinos? Estaba claro que ellos no podían ser eso… pero él tendría paciencia hasta que ella se decidiera… y mientras tanto disfrutaría de su cercanía…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que Kate se está animando a acercarse... veremos adónde los lleva esto y si Rick podrá controlarse... Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemosn en el próximo!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate llegó a su casa angustiada. Había sido un día terrible. El caso se había resuelto, pero el hecho de haber tenido que hablar con la madre de esas dos niñas muertas, la había devastado…

Se había mantenido lo más profesional posible cuando le tocó hacerlo. Pero ahora sentía una angustia terrible en el pecho y una impotencia tan grande que tenía ganas de llorar a los gritos…

Entró a su casa tambaleándose. No se sentía bien estar sola… miró la hora, eran las 7. Como no había llamado a Castle quizás él se apareciera para cenar con ella… y eso le traería algo de distracción… algo de calma… pero para las 8 faltaba una hora…

Se duchó rápidamente y se cambió. Empezó a dar vueltas por su casa, esperándolo… faltaba más de media hora y Kate salió de su departamento y subió las escaleras para ir a buscarlo… necesitaba hablar, desahogarse…

Las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y Kate se sentó allí, a llorar a oscuras, a mitad de camino…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y ese aroma que había aprendido a reconocer…

Rick se sentó a su lado y la sostuvo en sus brazos…

-Kate… ¿qué tienes? ¿pasó algo malo?- le preguntó con preocupación.

-Un día pésimo… hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía uno así…- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No… no lo sé… siento que sería peor, que seguiría llorando si lo recordara…

-Bien… entonces me quedaré contigo…- dijo y acarició su cara. En la penumbra, Kate supo que estaban cerca, sus caras casi pegadas.

Rick la tomó de la cara y la miró a los ojos, a pesar de la poca luz, se habían acostumbrado y se veían perfectamente.

-Yo sé que es inevitable que pasen estas cosas en tu trabajo… pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar, llorar, discutir, o lo que sea… aquí estoy…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella un poco más calmada- desde que llegué, me la pasé mirando la hora, para saber cuándo vendrías…

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-No me atreví…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Quiero que me prometas que no vacilarás más en pedirme ayuda… para lo que sea…

-Prometido…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick la miró un momento y luego se atrevió a rozar sus labios con los de él, con respeto…

La escuchó suspirar y cuando se separaron, ella miró sus labios y se inclinó para besarlo otra vez… pero con mayor intensidad…

Rick sintió que ella se entregaba al beso y la exploró con delicadeza. Sabía que probablemente ella buscara la excusa de su mal estado de ánimo para justificar ese beso y no quería que a pesar de todo, ella se arrepintiera…

Kate se separó, unos minutos después y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida…

-Gracias… estoy mejor…- le aseguró.

-Bien… ¿quieres ir a cenar?

-No cociné nada…

-Podemos ir a buscar comida… el restaurant de la esquina hace delivery…

-Bien… vamos…- le dijo ella y él tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

><p>Salieron al piso de Kate y llamaron al ascensor. Estaban en silencio y Rick tomó su mano y la besó con ternura…<p>

Cuando subieron, él siguió sosteniendo su mano y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad estás bien?- le dijo él con poco convencimiento.

Kate suspiró, y se sumergió en él. Rick la estrechó entre sus brazos y cuando ella lo volvió a mirar, humedeció sus labios rogándole silenciosamente que volviera a besarla…

Durante una milésima de segundo, Rick estuvo a punto de atreverse, pero la puerta se abrió y él alzó las cejas, como disculpándose…

Salieron a la humedad de la noche y caminaron casi pegados hasta el restaurant. Resolvieron quedarse a comer allí… sería más rápido y fácil…

Rick trató de animarla con anécdotas y luego de un buen rato, la vio sonreír…

Cuando volvieron a subir la acompañó hasta su piso y se bajó del ascensor con ella…

-Bien…- dijo ella- aquí estamos…

-Sí… Kate… solo quiero estar seguro de que estás bien…

-Estoy bien, Castle…

-Me alegra mucho, Capitana…- le dijo él y la tomó de ambas manos.

-¿Quieres… quieres entrar a tomar un café?-le propuso y él vio sus ojos brillosos, intensos.

-O podrías venir tú a degustar uno de mis expresos…- dijo él en el mismo tono.

-Y luego me invitarás a probar tu colchón…- dijo fingiendo fastidio.

-Estás invitada, cuando quieras venir… y si necesitas mi compañía, soy capaz de dormir en el suelo, a tu lado…- dijo él con los ojos en los de ella.

-Castle…

-Hablo en serio, Kate… tú sabes que no tengo memoria del momento en que nos conocimos… pero cada día entiendo un poco más el por qué de haber recibido esa bala para salvarte…

Kate cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo…

-Gracias, Rick… por esto que haces… por salvarme la vida tantas veces…

-Siempre…- dijo y ella sintió que su corazón se paralizaba brevemente.

-¿De verdad no quieres tomar café?

-Si tomar café es una excusa para poder estar juntos otro rato, acepto… si es solo por el café… no hace falta…

-¿Y si te dijera que necesito compañía?

-Te diría que lo quiero bien cargado y con poca azúcar…- le dijo y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Entraron y cuando ella encendió las luces, sintió que él la tomaba del brazo y la acercaba a su cuerpo…<p>

-Olvida el café… tráeme una manta… me quedaré en el sillón…

-Castle…

-Si me lo permites…

Kate se quitó los zapatos y él hizo lo mismo. Cuando le entregó la manta, se sorprendió de que ella se sentara a su lado.

-¿No aprovecharás para descansar? ¿Dormir un poco?- le preguntó él, creyendo que ella se quedaba a su lado por incomodidad.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Rick pestañeó y se preguntó si había comprendido bien…

-Buenas noches…- le dijo ella y él supo que no se equivocaba.

-Buenas noches… capitana…- le dijo él y cerró los ojos.

Kate se quedó dormida escuchando el latido acompasado de él, un latido que se había acelerado al principio, pero que después se acostumbró con placidez…

Rick hundió la nariz en su cabello y memorizó su perfume. Se despertó varias veces esa noche y comprobó que ella seguía dormida en la misma posición…

* * *

><p>Y a la mañana siguiente, se despertó con el aroma del desayuno. Abrió los ojos y la vio moverse de aquí para allá en la cocina, enfundada en su ropa de trabajo, su cabello húmedo.<p>

Kate sonrió al ver que él se despertaba y él se desperezó.

-Hey…- le dijo sonriente- te alcanzaría una bandeja, pero hay demasiadas opciones… ¿por qué no te acercas?

Rick se acercó un poco, todo despeinado y rascándose la cabeza y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Mmm…- dijo y robó un trozo de tocino y alzó las cejas- creo que me quedaré a dormir más seguido, yo cocino ricos desayunos, pero no te superaría…

-Eso hay que verlo…- dijo ella con una mezcla de curiosidad y timidez.

-No me tientes...- le dijo y ella lo empujó con su hombro, juguetona.

Rick la miró un momento de cerca y, a pesar de todo, la vio relajada.

-Escucha…- dijo ella y sonrió un poco para que él la comprendiera bien- yo… sé lo que dije el otro día… y también se que ayer no pareció que fuéramos solo… amigos…

-Kate…

-Pero quiero decirte que no me arrepiento… y que me siento muy a gusto…

-Eso es lo más importante…- dijo él y tomó un bocado de huevo revuelto y se lo ofreció.

Ella lo comió y sonrió. Y luego achicó los ojos a modo de disculpa…

-Tendría que irme…- le dijo con culpa.

-Bueno… no te preocupes…

-De verdad quisiera quedarme a desayunar…

-Terminaré el desayuno y te acomodaré un poco aquí…

-Gracias…- le dijo ella y lo vio levantarse.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y besó sus labios con ternura. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió se sonrojó.

-Que tengas un buen día…

-Tú también…- le dijo ella y se fue…

Rick se quedó mirando la puerta y suspiró. ¿Podría ser una noche en donde no había tenido sexo, la mejor noche de su vida?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que estos dos no son solo amigos... ¿será que las situaciones límite te hacen plantearte a lado de quién quieres estar? Veremos como sigue, gracias por leer!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate se encerró en su oficina y suspiró. No podía hacer nada, ya había aconsejado a ambos, Lanie y Espo, pero a partir de ahora, debían tomar sus decisiones y arreglar las cosas…

Ella los entendía a ambos y también consideraba que ambos habían cometido errores, pero todo eso se podría arreglar con un poco de comprensión y buena voluntad, cosa que faltaba… bastante…

Se enfocó en los distintos reportes que tenía que revisar y se encontró jugando al descuido con el anillo de su madre, que colgaba de su cuello…

Las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos. ¿Acaso dejaría sin resolver el caso más importante de su vida? Parecía que sí…

Sacudió la cabeza y pretendió olvidarse del asunto. Lo reemplazó en sus pensamientos por Castle… y eso la hizo sonreír…

Castle la hacía sonreír… y esos besos que compartían… Kate sentía cada día, como que una fuerza invisible la arrastraba cada vez más cerca de él y lo peor de todo era que lo estaba disfrutando… no había culpa… ni miedo… solo esas cosquillas agradables que le producía tenerlo cerca…

Cuando lo vio aparecer a través de las cortinas de su oficina y saludar a Ryan y Espo, sintió que su corazón se perdía algunos latidos…

¿Era posible que estuviesen tan conectados? ¿Qué con solo pensar en él, Castle apareciera e hiciera su día un poco mejor?

Se quedó mirándolo con disimulo, estaba hablando con Espo, seriamente… y aunque ella se desilusionó un poco creyendo que venía a verla a ella, decidió que no sería tan bueno dejarse ver y mostrar desesperación por verlo…

* * *

><p>-Hey… ¿pasó algo? Yo no te conozco mucho, pero quizás pueda ayudarte…<p>

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos esa vez, cuándo tu me preguntaste sobre si Beckett salía con alguien…?

-No realmente… lo siento… no tengo recuerdos de ustedes de antes de que me balearan…

-No importa… yo… solía salir con una chica… una del equipo forense… Lanie…

-¿Pasó algo?

-¿Qué si pasó? Ella quería compromiso formal y yo no… entonces nos peleamos… me arrepentí, pero ella ya estaba con otro… y me enteré que estaba embarazada…

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick que honestamente no tenía idea de qué decirle…

-El caso es que ella finalmente se peleó con el tipo… y se quedó sola…

-¿La dejó sola? ¿Qué clase de tipo deja sola a una mujer que espera su hijo?

-El hecho es que… hice mi movimiento… le dije que quería volver con ella… que no me importaba que ella estuviese esperando un hijo con otro hombre… y allí me confesó que el hijo no era del otro… que era mío…

-¿Cómo? Pero…

-Parece que cuando el otro se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada la dejó… porque sabía que no podía ser suyo… es estéril…

-Y ahora tú no puedes perdonarle la mentira…

-Dijo que no sabía cómo decírmelo… que creyó que me enojaría más…

-Más allá de la rabia que puede darte que te enteres así… ¿qué sientes con respecto a ese hijo?

-No lo sé… es raro… por un lado me ilusiona, pero cuando me acuerdo que ella me ocultó y me hizo perder casi 8 meses de disfrutarlo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bro… tener un hijo es la experiencia más maravillosa que puedas imaginarte… tienes que aprovecharlo…

-Es lo que yo le dijo…- dijo Ryan que eligió hablar recién en ese momento.

-No lo pienses más… olvídate de la rabia… ve a buscarla, hablen, dejen todo en claro y dedíquense a ese hijo…- dijo Rick y Ryan asintió.

-Yo también te hice caso… este tipo da buenos consejos… fui a buscar a Jenny O'Maley… estamos… intentando una relación…- dijo Ryan.

-Jenny O´Maley… ¿quién es?

-Creí que la conocías… me hablaste de ella, me dijiste que no la dejara pasar…

-Parece que hice unas cuantas cosas… cosas que no recuerdo… y hablando de eso… ¿la capitana Beckett?

-Sabía que no venías a vernos a nosotros…- dijo Ryan y Espo sacudió la cabeza.

-En su oficina…- dijo Espo y chocó la palma con Castle cuando él se levantó.

-Hazme caso… hablen con tu chica… solucionen todo…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse…

* * *

><p>Kate se acomodó en su asiento, algo nerviosa cuando lo vio acercarse. Él golpeó y asomó su cabeza sonriente y ella levantó la cabeza, simulando sorpresa y se permitió sonreír…<p>

-Señor Castle… qué sorpresa…- le dijo y él entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Estabas ocupada?

-No… bueno… lo normal… ¿recién llegas?

-En realidad me quedé hablando con los chicos… Espo me contó lo de su tema con su chica… traté de aconsejarlo…

-Gracias…- dijo ella- la cosa está complicada entre ellos…

-Sí, lo está…- dijo y se sentó frente a ella.

-Bien… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Te juro que esta vez tengo una excusa…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-¿Cuál es?

-Necesito pedirte un favor importante…

-Te escucho…

-Te conté que había comenzado a escribir una nueva novela… y elegí a un personaje que basaré en ti…

-Me lo dijiste… ¿realmente seguirás con eso?

-Por supuesto… ya te lo expliqué… me tienes muy inspirado… capitana…- le dijo y Kate sintió que su piel se erizaba.

-Bueno… dime… ¿qué favor necesitas?

-Necesito estar cerca de ti en el trabajo…

-¿De mí? ¿No te alcanza vivir en mi edificio?

-No fui yo quien consiguió ese departamento… además… el pedido es para verte en acción, en el trabajo…

-Ya te dije que mi trabajo es aburrido…

-Con un caso interesante… podríamos estar frente a un best seller…

-Oh vamos…

-Hablo en serio… tenerte en el edificio me ayudará con el perfil del personaje… pero necesito verte aquí, trabajando… aprender de procedimientos…

-Castle…

-Recibirás un llamado en estas horas… hablé con el alcalde… pero preferí que te enteraras por mí…

-¿Hablaste con el alcalde? ¿Para qué?

-Para formar parte de tu equipo y así poder tener acceso a tu trabajo…

-Castle…

-Kate… esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando… pero… ¿conoces al senador Bracken?

Kate lo miró pensativa y achicó los ojos, recordando…

-Fue reelecto no hace tanto… ahora irá por la presidencia…

-Sí… él…

-Pues… de nombre… siempre trato de estar informada… ¿por qué?

-Por nada… luego te cuento…- le dijo Rick y ella lo vio serio durante unos instantes.

-Volviendo al tema del alcalde…

-Es un fan… le pedí ayuda… me aseguró que no tendrías problemas…

-Mira… todo esto de ser tu musa es muy… emocionante… pero no… no creo que sea una buena idea que estés también aquí…

-¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte, capitana Beckett?

Kate se perdió en sus ojos y escuchó el teléfono…

-Capitana Beckett…- contestó- si señor… sí, lo tengo justo aquí enfrente…- dijo y alzó la ceja con seriedad- entiendo… sí, es posible… bueno… si me preguntara mi opinión, yo creo que… de acuerdo…- dijo y colgó.

-Kate…

-Supongo que te has salido con la tuya…- le dijo fingiendo malestar cuando todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se arrojara en sus brazos.

Ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella… y ahora no solo lo vería en su casa, sino también en el trabajo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que Rick ya pudo mover sus influencias para estar cerca de Kate también en su trabajo... ¿hasta dónde llegarán estos dos con tanta tensión? Veremos... gracias por seguirla...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio que él entraba con algo de trabajo una silla y la colocaba a uno de los costados de su escritorio…

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntó con algo de fingida molestia.

-Me aseguro de no perderme nada de lo que haces…

-¿También vendrás al baño para fiscalizar que haga bien mis necesidades?- le dijo cada vez más molesta.

-No será necesario…- le contestó él con naturalidad- aunque podría resultar interesante… no la parte de…

-Bien… qué suerte… voy al baño entonces…- lo interrumpió ella.

-¿Lo haces para escaparte?

-Necesito tranquilidad… cuando era detective… bueno… tenía una vida más bulliciosa… entre teléfonos, llamadas, datos, gritos, ahora solo me dedico a hacer política y algunos interrogatorios cuando estoy de humor…

-Has crecido…- le dijo él sonriendo.

-Puede ser…- dijo ella y se atrevió a sonreír cuando supo que él hablaba con sinceridad.

-Kate… yo… siento ser una molestia… pensé que entre nosotros estaba todo bien… que ya habíamos superado esa fase de incomodidad…

-Te apareces por todos lados, Castle… es muy frustrante a veces…

-Lo siento…

-No importa…

Rick se quedó charlando con ella sobre procedimientos y luego de un interrogatorio, la sorprendió con uno de sus cafés favoritos…

-Es mi favorito…aún no entiendo como haces para saber esas cosas…

-Yo tampoco, pero qué bien que sucede…

* * *

><p>El día continuó y cuando se iba haciendo la hora de salir, Rick levantó la vista de la carpeta que le había pedido para ver unas fotos y alzó las cejas.<p>

-¿Cenamos juntos?- le dijo y ella quiso disimular un poco.

-Bueno… no tengo mucho apetito… pensaba saltarme la cena… desayunar bien mañana…

-Ah… bueno…- la desilusión de él era evidente.

-Tal vez mañana…

-Sí… no te preocupes…- Kate se mordió el labio con culpa.

-¿Quieres compartir el taxi?- intentó ella.

-No, gracias… creo que pasaré a comprar algo de comida por ahí…

-Bien… nos vemos…- dijo ella y tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Kate llegó a su casa y se sintió una tonta por no poder manejar sus sentimientos… ¿por qué había rechazado su invitación si se moría por estar con él? No por comer sino para tenerlo cerca…

* * *

><p>Esperó un buen rato, se cambió y cuando subió la escalera para tocarle el timbre y preguntarle si se había comido todo, lo vio abrir la puerta muerto de risa, acompañado por una de sus vecinas más atractivas… y también una de las que peor le caía…<p>

-Beckett…- le dijo poniendo distancia, algo sorprendido.

-Castle…- dijo ella y miró a su vecina- Layla…

-Kate…- dijo la joven, porque era joven… tanto como a él le gustaban, y rubia también y tenía los labios rojos… y Kate la odiaba, secretamente, por supuesto.

-¿Sabías que Layla vive justo encima de mí?- dijo Rick todavía sonriendo.

-Sí, bueno… esa no es ninguna sorpresa…- dijo Kate entre dientes y la chica alzó las cejas- quiero decir… siempre supe donde vivía…

-Bueno, Ricky… supongo que nos encontraremos en el ascensor… y me debes una copa de vino…- le dijo y besó su mejilla antes de alzarle las cejas a Kate.

Kate le hizo burla cuando ella no la veía y suspiró con resignación. Ahí estaba su respuesta, por eso ella no se atrevía a nada con Castle… porque no quería sufrir…

Rick la miró de reojo y alzó las cejas para saber qué se le ofrecía…

-Pensé que estabas cansada…- le dijo y ella se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-De hecho venía…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-¿A qué?

-No importa…- dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse- lamento haber interrumpido…

-Layla se iba cuando tú llegabas… no interrumpiste nada…

-Qué buen timing, entonces…- dijo molesta.

-Así parece… no me dijiste a qué habías venido…

-No importa, no lo entenderías… sobre todo porque yo no lo entiendo… y veo que tengo razón… te duró poco esa devoción por mí… te rendiste ante la primera rubia que tocó a tu puerta…

-Kate…

-Todo está bien, Castle… en algún momento me engañé creyendo que tu reputación era mentira… o que en el último de los casos, habías cambiado… pero veo que no es así…

-Kate… espera…- le dijo cuando vio que se iba.

-¿Me dirás que no te hiciste el galán con ella?

-Yo… no te voy a mentir… me divertí un rato cuando vino, pero tengo las cosas muy en claro…

-Bien por ti…- dijo ella con rabia.

-Layla es muy linda, muy simpática… pero yo no puedo estar con ella… mi corazón está ocupado…

-Oh, por favor… te salió mal… no esperabas que viniera… y ahora no sabes cómo arreglarlo… pero no te preocupes… aquí no ha pasado nada… lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué insistes conmigo?

-Porque siento muchas cosas por ti…

-Eso es mentira…

-Kate…

-Déjame, Castle y si de verdad me tienes algo de aprecio, espero que mañana no aparezcas por la comisaría…- dijo y bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su casa…

Rick cerró los ojos y suspiró, realmente le importaba Kate y había hecho las cosas bien con ella hasta ese momento…

Sintió algo de resignación, siempre había un problema, algo que impedía que estuviesen juntos… y eso había sido una tontería, pero Rick no podía evitar comprenderla y de alguna manera, se sentía halagado por el ataque de celos…

* * *

><p>Fue a golpear su puerta, un rato después, decidido a convencerla… ella la abrió solo un poco y lo miró con rencor, se había cambiado, la remera que llevaba puesta era enorme y uno de sus hombros quedaba al descubierto… estaba en pijama...<p>

-¿Qué quieres?

-No puedo estar peleado contigo… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo Layla en casa? 5 minutos…

-Lo suficiente, ya estuvo adentro, me sorprende que no la invitaras a probar su colchón…- le dijo achicando los ojos.

-Si no me volvieras tan loco, me moriría de risa…- le dijo y cuando ella amagó a cerrar la puerta él, la detuvo- escúchame bien, capitana Beckett… la única mujer con la que me interesa estar, la única… porque no hay otra… eres tú…

-Sí, claro…- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Yo… no pensé que te diría esto, pero… si en este momento tu vida estuviese amenazada, yo volvería a interponerme para recibir una bala y salvarte…- le dijo y la miró con tristeza y la dejó ahí parada…

-Ese fue un golpe bajo…- le dijo a la puerta de las escaleras que se cerraba.

No hubo respuesta y Kate se sintió envalentonada. Salió a perseguirlo para echarle en cara lo que había dicho y cuando se alejó unos metros de su casa, la puerta se le cerró de golpe…

-Maldición…- dijo entre dientes y le dio una patada a la puerta…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ahora parece que alguien tendrá que pedir ayuda... veremos que sucede! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate se sentó en la escalera y sintió ganas de llorar. Era una tonta. Una tonta absoluta. ¿Desde cuándo las cosas se le habían ido de las manos?

Y ahora, quisiera o no, tendría que ir a pedirle ayuda a un Castle ofendido y con razón. Porque él le había dicho cosas muy ciertas. Aunque ella conociera a Layla y supiera cuáles eran sus intenciones, Kate tenía en claro que Rick tenía sentimientos por ella y que estaba haciendo lo posible por conquistarla… lo que él no sabía es que ya lo había logrado, hacía tiempo…

Subió las escaleras en pantuflas y pijama. Inspiró hondo y tocó el timbre…

Él disimuló una sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta…

-Se me cerró la puerta…- dijo y él la miró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah… vienes a pedir ayuda…- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Algo así…- dijo ella y bajó la cabeza.

-Pues no conozco ningún cerrajero…- dijo él sin dejarla pasar.

-Bueno… no te preocupes…- dijo y estuvo a punto de irse, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Dormirás afuera?

-¿Te parece que tengo otra opción?- le dijo mirándose el pijama y las pantuflas.

-Podrías quedarte aquí…- le dijo y ella lo miró con interés…

-Estamos enojados… quiero decir… tú estás enojado conmigo…- dijo ella.

-Oh, por favor… ¿crees que por más enojo que tenga podría dejarte dormir afuera?- dijo y se corrió para dejarla pasar.

-Gracias… me siento una tonta… no discutamos más…

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-En realidad… tengo un poco de hambre…- le dijo ella y él sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-Dios… ¿por qué serás tan complicada?- le dijo y le preparó un sándwich…

Ella se lo agradeció y se sentó en el suelo a comerlo. Rick deslizó sus ojos por las piernas largas de ella, enmarcadas por el short de algodón. No dijo nada…

-Bueno, no tengo demasiadas comodidades…- le dijo- todavía no compro mi cama… y el sillón puede ser más incómodo para ti…

-Me quedaré aquí… - le dijo y señaló el sillón.

-Como quieras… siempre podemos cambiar de lugar durante la noche si estás incómoda… te traeré una manta…

Kate asintió agradecida. Él volvió un rato más tarde con una almohada y una manta.

-Descansa… y no te preocupes, mañana hablaré con el encargado y le pediré que solucione lo de tu departamento…

-Gracias… puedo hacerlo yo…

-¿En pijama?

-Es cierto…- dijo y sonrió- gracias…

-Buenas noches…- le dijo él de lejos y ella lo vio entornar la puerta de su habitación…

Kate se acomodó en el sillón y se sorprendió de lo cómoda que estaba. Sonrió al percibir el aroma tan de él sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos…

Se quedó dormida un rato, pero se despertó de golpe… hundió la nariz en la almohada y pensó que era lo que le impedía ir a buscarlo y cumplir las fantasías de ambos… la respuesta era clara… NADA… o mejor dicho, su estupidez…

Inspiró hondo y se levantó. Se acercó despacio y llegó a la puerta de la habitación… lo escuchó respirar audiblemente… estaba dormido…

Sintió un deseo casi irrefrenable de verlo… abrió la puerta y entró. No podía ver demasiado, pero pudo divisar su figura envuelta en la sábana. Él se movió un poco y se despertó de golpe…

-¿Kate?- le dijo y ella sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle.

-Rick… yo… siento despertarte…

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes frío?

-Un... un poco… - le dijo y él se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Dios… no tengo otra manta… quizás…

-Abrázame…- le dijo ella y él abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de ella, aún en la oscuridad.

Rick se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella sumergió su cara en el pecho de él e inspiró hondo.

Él se quedó quieto, solo sosteniéndola y sin saber bien qué hacer…

Ella se separó de él pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca.

-Kate…- le dijo él y ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y besó su cuello húmedamente…- por favor…- jadeó y ella sintió que su deseo crecía contra su abdomen con cada caricia…

-¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz?- le preguntó al oído y él no pudo contestar, se quitó la remera y ella sintió que se desvanecía al mirarlo tan de cerca. Levantó una mano y delineó la cicatriz con sus dedos. Él entreabrió sus labios, sintiendo que hiperventilaba…

-Kate…

-Gracias…- dijo y deslizó suavemente su lengua por la piel sensible, donde estaba la marca.

-No… no es necesario que me agradezcas…

-Sí… es necesario… porque me he portado mal contigo…- le dijo y se quitó la remera y Rick intentó hablar pero no pudo.

Kate se inclinó sobre él, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura, sus torsos colapsaron exquisitamente y ella buscó sus labios y lo besó profundamente, pero con delicadeza… no como si estuviese arrebatada… quería dejar en claro que sabía lo que hacía…

-Kate…- intentó él y sintió las manos de ella, deslizando sus pantalones hacia abajo, dejándolo en toda su gloria, frente a ella…- dijiste que no querías confundirte…

-No hay confusión…- dijo y lo tomó en su mano, sus labios en su cuello y él a punto de perder la cordura.

Rick deslizó las manos hacia abajo y dejó caer el short y la ropa interior de ella, sintió la mano de ella moverse con una cadencia que lo volvía loco y la apretó contra su cuerpo, aún inseguro de que eso realmente estuviese sucediendo…

Ella interrumpió su tarea y lo tomó de la mano para ir a acostarse sobre el colchón…

-Parece que por fin probaré tu colchón…- le dijo y lo hizo recostar y se colocó sobre él…

-Bienvenida…- le pudo decir él y ella se inclinó hacia adelante y atrapó sus labios con intensidad…

Rick se abandonó al beso aún sorprendido de tenerla toda para él, finalmente. Quiso tomar las riendas y hacer todo lo que había fantaseado hacer con ella… pero Kate parecía tener otros planes… y él la dejó hacer, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos…

Kate lo miró con los ojos oscuros, desbordantes de pasión y sonrió. Rick se sintió poderoso en ese instante y la hizo rodar para quedar sobre ella…

-Eres increíble, Kate… es como si fueras otra mujer…

Kate lo miró y frunció el entrecejo, casi sin comprender…

-Cuando te entregas… eres mucho más increíble de lo que uno podría fantasear… tengo la impresión de que no podré dejarte ir… nunca…- le dijo él y ella sonrió y levantó la cabeza para besarlo…

El beso se hizo más intenso y Rick tanteó en su improvisada mesa de noche para buscar protección…

Kate lanzó una carcajada cuando sintió que él rasgaba el envoltorio…

-Menos mal… creí que todo terminaría aquí…- le dijo y él le guiñó el ojo…

Rick se inclinó para besar su piel y ella arqueó su espalda para tener mayor contacto. Cuando llegó a su abdomen la sintió temblar levemente y levantó la vista para mirarla…

-Rick…- le dijo ella en voz baja, sonaba excitada pero más seria y Rick rogó que no se hubiese arrepentido.

-Dime…- le dijo mientras acariciaba su pierna con suavidad.

-Hace mucho que no… estoy con nadie…

-No te preocupes… todo será increíble… te cuidaré, Kate… lo prometo- le dijo y descendió sus labios sobre ella, para que el deseo tapara cualquier molestia que ella pudiera sentir…

Sus dedos complementaron las caricias de sus labios y la sintió tensarse un poco y luego relajarse, entregándose por completo a él…

El clímax la alcanzó rápidamente y mientras recuperaba el aire y la visión se hacía más clara, sintió las suaves caricias de él y luego lo sintió en ella, completándola y cerró los ojos con placidez…

Rick se movió delicadamente, tratando de contener su deseo, quería que aunque se alargara un poco, fuera muy placentero para ambos…

Kate alzó su cabeza y atrapó sus labios en un beso intenso y de pronto sintió que estaba al borde del abismo, una vez más…

Rick buscó sus ojos y la sintió tensarse, su mirada nublada por el máximo placer…

-Eres hermosa, Kate…- dijo cuando se acomodó a su lado.

-Dios… estoy tan asustada…- dijo ella y él la miró sin comprender.

-¿Asustada? ¿Hice algo malo?

-Al contrario… siento que nuestra conexión va más allá de una sensación… siento como si ya hubiésemos tenido intimidad antes…- le dijo y él la tomó en sus brazos y los tapó a ambos. No quiso contestar, no quería asustarla más, a él le pasaba lo mismo…

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que ya hemos probado el colchón... y también que la conexión sigue... ¿se mezclarán los mundos paralelos? Nos vemos en el próximo!<strong>


End file.
